he's MY thief
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is a detective. Rei's the infamous thief: YoruKage. Need more be said?
1. Chapter 1

Kai: detective

Kai: detective

Rei: thief

Tyson: chief detective

Max: Tyson's best friend

Mariah: in love with Rei, the thief

Lee: Mariah's brother

Yukiko: Mariah's best friend

Yuki: Yukiko's twin brother

Johnny: Yukiko's boyfriend, Yuki's best friend

Summary

Kai Hiwatari is the detective out to catch Rei, the amber-eyed thief. Tyson Granger is the chief detective and Kai's boss. Max Tate seems to be everyone's best friend. Mariah Yang is in love with Rei, the amber-eyed thief. Lee Yang is Mariah's brother and a close friend to Rei. Yukiko Moriyama is Mariah's closest best friend. Yuki Moriyama is Yukiko's twin brother. Johnny McGregor is Yuki's closest friend and Yukiko's boyfriend. End Summary

Kai Hiwatari frowned. It had been two weeks since the thief, Yoru-Kage(1), as some called him, made his last theft. It hadn't put him in a very good mood. He enjoyed chasing after the amber-eyed beauty- not that he would ever tell anyone. He'd probably be kicked off the case because his company would think he let the thief go on purpose- but he didn't.

"Hiwatari, you feeling okay?" Tyson Granger, the chief detective, asked. He was five years older then Kai (A/N: I know Tyson's younger than Kai in the manga/anime but live with me here!), who was seventeen (in case you don't want to do the math, Tyson's 22).

"Hn," Kai said.

"You want Yoru-Kage to appear, am I right?" Tyson said. Kai looked at his superior in surprise- had he been that obvious?

"You've been on this team since you were thirteen, Kai. Don't think I haven't learned some things about you," Tyson chuckled. Kai sighed. He had wanted to become a detective all his life and his wish had come true at the age of thirteen, when he was recognized for outstanding academics and athletic abilities a.k.a prodigy. Yoru-Kage became Tokyo's infamous thief the day Kai turned fourteen and had eagerly taken the case but now after almost three years of chasing the Yoru-Kage, he wasn't sure if he wanted the thief behind bars.

"So I've become that easy to read, huh?" Kai said, looking at his feat. He knew the older man knew of his terrible past but Tyson treated Kai as he would anyone else- a friend.

"For me, yes. Now go home, Kai. It's9:00 and you have school tomorrow,"

"Fine. See you tomorrow," Kai said.

"See you," Tyson waved, "take care!" Kai lifted his hand in response, not turning back. He passed the shops of Japan and then in an ally, he say a shimmer of gold.

"Hey, detective, on your way home?"

"Yoru-Kage? What're you doing-!" Kai was pulled into the ally and into the other's arms.

"I missed you. Is that a crime?" he asked, looking up. Kai shook his head.

"I could just capture you right here, right now, you know. I could expose you, slip off your mask..." Kai said, never taking his eyes off Yoru-Kage.

"But you won't... you know as well as I do. Yin and Yang, cat and mouse, where I am the mouse and you the cat," he said, leaning into Kai's chest. "We play the game of chase, only catching one another when the chase is on."

"I-I missed you... where were you... for two weeks?" Kai asked.

"Not what I can tell you, you know," he said. "You know I have never stole anything for myself, right?" he felt Kai nod. "Well tonight..." he lifted Kai's face up and brought their lips together. Kai let go of the boy in surprise and Yoru-Kage took the chance to jump onto the fence.

"Well tonight I steal the detective's first kiss!" Yoru-Kage smiled.

"As I stole yours! Yoru-Kage, when I unmask you, you will be mine!" Kai grinned.

"I look forward to it! Until then, detective!" he took off. Kai watched his beauty go into the distance. He wore a black cape and a shirt Chinese with silver trimmings. His mask was black and showed off golden orbs. The Yoru-Kage's hair was long and rapped in a white ribbon.

Kai didn't stop grinning until he reached his grandfather's mansion.

"Master Kai, your grandfather is sleeping and asks that you not disturb him for any reason."

"Fine then," Kai said, going to his room. His room was filled with pictures of headlines, the Yoru-Kage, his friends, and even the detective team. His shelves held trophies, ribbons, books of all sorts and all neat and tidy...well except the bed...

He smiled to himself and fell asleep on his bed after changing and a quick shower. For the first time in many years, he had a dream, a real dream.

(1)- Yoru-Kage Night Shadow

ruinsage-sorceress: please review! -happy happy happy

Rei: (whispering) if anyone's freaked out/scared, don't worry. She's like this every time she gets and idea for a story she really enjoys writing.


	2. Chapter 2

ruinsage-sorceress: i don't own beyblade.

"blah blah blah"- humantalking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

**_"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction_**

* * *

The alarm clock rang at 7:45 a.m. the next morning. Kai sighed and rolled off the bed. He didn't understand how anyone could live with one for long. Another sigh and he looked for his clothes in the drawer. Then his cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" Kai muttered.

"Where are you?"

"At home. School doesn't start for another 45 minutes, Tala," Kai snapped.

"Oh… so… where are you!" Tala shouted.

"I just told you!" Kai shouted back.

"Oops… Just get to school, there's a rumor we're going to have another student." Tala said.

"Why do I care?" Kai muttered. 'It'd better not be some idiotic fangirl.'

"I dunno, see you at school," Tala said, hanging up. Kai stared at his cell for a minute but finally closed it. He awas guessing that Tala had set his alarm clock early **again** and thought school was starting already. It happened very often. Tala was his first and best friend, strange as he was. He had problems like everyone else in the world but with all he had seen it was a wonder he didn't turn almost emotionless like Kai.

He slipped on a black t-shirt (like the one he wears in the anime) and dark blue jeans. He then went into the bathroom and put his war paint on. Then he put his arm shields on. He wouldn't eat breakfast because he didn't want to stay in his grandfather's company. It would be likely that one of his friends would bring him something to eat.

"Master Kai, your bag," one of the servants said. "Are you taking the limo today, sir?"

"No, I'm walking," Kai said gruffly, grabbing his school bag and headingout the door. If you were wondering why Kai doesn't have his own car, it's because Voltaire believes he should go every where in a limo to show people how important the Hiwatarit family is.

"Hey, Kai. Need a lift?" Yuki asked, driving slowly along the curve.

"Hey Yuki, thanks. Yukiko, what's up?" Kai asked the younger twin, getting in the Honda.

"Nothin' much. So there hasn't been many sightings of Yoru-Kage?" Yukiko smirked, knowing Kai Hiwatari was gay. Her proof was Kai blushing slightly even though it didn't show much through the navy blue face paint.

"Actually..."

"Your first kiss was stolen by a thief?" Yukiasked, looking at Kai through the front mirror(A/N: I think the mirror's called a review mirror but I'm not sure).

"How did you know!" Kai said, his whole face turning red.

"Oh... I didn't know you were a phychic, Yuki..." Yukiko said, stiffling a laugh.

"I'm not. It's plain obvious- did you eat breakfast?" Yuki asked, making another turn.

"No," he caught a bagel that was tossed back tohim. "Thanks."

"No problem," Yuki said. Kai was seriously starting to question the term 'fraternal twins'. Yuki was the older of the twin set and the boy. Yukiko was the female and younger. Both twins had turquoise hair andlight blue eyes.Yuki's hairfell past his shoulders, in a ponytail as it was now, it was slightly above his shoulders. Yukiko's hair fell directly to her shoulders and she barely did anything to itexcept brush it.

_'How do you think they will react to the new boy?' Link asked. He was Yukiko's bitbeast and almost the exact opposite of his brother, Chain. Link was a black fox with a white teardrop and a circle on his head (think Yin/Yang). Chain was white where his brother was black and black where his brother was white._

_'Who knows? The boys are completely unpredicatable and the girl...' Dranzer muttered._

_'They'll be fine,' Chain said. 'It's **your **human I'm worried about Dranzer.' He gazed at the phoenix._

_'I to worry, Dranzer. After all it's not like we can tell Kai, "Oh Kai, Tala told you there was a new boy in school, right? Well it turns out he is Yoru-Kage," That would be hilarious though...'Link said thoughtfully._

_'Not now, Link,' Chain said._

_'They'll find out in due time,'_

_'Drigger...your boy plans to tell Kai soon?' Dranzer asked._

_'You mean Rei? Yes, he does,' Drigger said. The giant tiger's eyes flickered. 'I wonder how the end will be...' The bitbeasts looked at the white tiger.This was one time that they couldn't help their humans._

_**"/Dranzer... is something wrong?" Kai asked his bitbeast, putting a hand on the bit chip around his neck.**_

**_"/No young phoenix, just take care/" Dranzer said, her voice feeling him with warmth._**

"You finished that all ready?" Yukiko asked, looking from the front seat. Kai nodded.

"We're here!" Yuki said, pulling into a free parking space. They piledout of the car and walked up toSarayashiki High.

"KAI!" Tala shouted, latching on to the boy. "GUESS WHAT?"

"WHAT!"

"I DUNNO! WHAT?" The twins rolled their eyes and headed up to the school,dragging theother two boys.

"Um...sir?" a boy with golden eyes asked.

"Yes?" theprincipal, Mr. Dickenson, asked.

"Well this is my first day here and I need myclass sheet," he said.

"Oh yes, the new student, Rei Kon?" Rei nodded. "Here is your class sheet. Oh, Kai, Kai, my boy! Come in here would you?" Kai went into the principal's office and glanced at a boy... a boy whovery much looked like Yoru-Kage...

"Detective..." Rei whispered, his eyes widening.

"Did you say something?" Kai asked, looking at Rei. Rei shook his head.

"Kai, would you mind showing Rei around?" Mr. Dickenson asked. Kai shrugged. Rei smiled to himself, he would be getting to spend more time with **his **detective. He was already Kai's. The only thing is... Kai wouldn't know he was Yoru-Kage until later... so kinda a big flaw.

"You comin'?" Kai asked. Rei nodded andwalked next to Kai. "Great... they ditched me... first chance they get, they ditch me..."

"Kai, ya might wanna hurry," Yukiko said, skidding to a stop.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"'Cause Tala and Mariah no mix," Yukiko said, "they'reyellin' up a storm..."

"Oh... Yukiko, this is Rei Kon, Kon, this is Yukiko Moriyama,"Kai said.

"Nice to meet you," Rei said.

"Same-holy cow, Haru!" she shouted moving out of the way as another boy ran into the wall nextto her.

"That'sHaru... Yamino, Haru. No one knows or dares to annoy her more than Haru," Kai said. "They're cousins."

"Oh..." Rei said. **_"/Drigger, Haru and Yukiko have bitbeasts, don't they?"_**

**_"/Sharp as ever, young one. But yes, they do. Yukiko is the Yang fox and Haru is the Water dolphin," Driger said._**

**_"/Yangfox? So there's a Yin?" Rei asked._**

**_"/Her twin, Yuki Moriyama," Driger said. "/Concentrate on school, young one,"and with that the connection was cut._**

"Rei, this is Yuki Moriyama. Yukiko's twin brother," Kai said, introducing a boy next to the classroom door whenthey walked in.

"Mmm?" Yuki said, looking at the boys then back to Mariah andTala. "Hey Kai, think you should stop-?"

"KAWAII(1)!"Mariah said, latching onto Rei, who fell backwards. (A/N: Sorry Mariah fans if I am making her seem bad but I don't like the pairing Ray/Mariah that much)

"Uh...thankyou..." Rei said, his cheeks turning red. "Could you get off me now?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I'm Mariah," she said. getting off Rei. Kai helped Kai up and Tala saw his cheeks stain with a furious red.

'There's something aboutthat boy that reminds Kai of Yoru-Kage...' Tala thought. 'Unless... Reiis Yoru-Kage?'

"I'm Rei," he said."Does she alwaysdo that?" he whispered to Kai, who nodded.

"Tala," Kai said. The boy walked over. "Tala, this is Rei Kon. Kon, this is Tala,"

"Why call him by his last name? HiRei-chan!" Tala grinned. anime fall

"For god's sake- Ray is not a child, Tala!" Kai shouted.

"KAI! GUESS WHAT?" Tala shouted.

"WHAT-?" Kai shouted back.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"Hi Johnny," Yukiko said. "This is Rei Kon. Rei this is Johnny McGregor."

"Nice to meet you,"Rei said.

"Same," Johnny muttered.

"Johnny is Yukiko's boyfriend," Kai whispered. "The onlyreason why I hangout with him is because of her,"

"You like Yukiko?" Reiasked. 'I thought I was yours.'

"No. She's more like an annoying sister.Some people actually think we're related..." Kai muttered. Rei looked back and forth between the two. The blue shades would make sense in how people thought Kai and Yukiko were related.

"Night,"Yuki said, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"IT'S STILL MORNING!" everyone but Rei shouted.

"It is?" Yuki asked.

"What is all the noise?" Oliver Polanski asked, coming through the door.

"New student, Yuki, jet lag," Kai said.

"Oh...did you get enough sl-" Oliver said and Yuki fell asleep in a chair. "eep..."

"If it helps, he stayed up half the night getting a project done he was supposed to do last week and the other half listening to Haru snore..." Yukiko said. "I'll wake him up when class starts."

"Oliver, this is Rei Kon, Rei, this is Oliver Polanski," Johnny said.

"Nice to meet you, mon ami," Oliver smiled, shaking Rei's hand.

"Same," Rei smiled back. "Um...Kai, shouldn't school have started already?"

"Hmm?" he said, glancing at the clock. It was 9:40. School should jave started 10 minutes ago.

"The bell always isfifteen minutes late on the second week back from school. It gives Yuki extra time to sleep," Tala said. "Um... then again 11 minutes, Kiko, wake your brother up will ya?"

"Okay butplug your ears," Yukiko warned.

"Why?" Reiasked, but obliging.

"YUKI MORIYAMA,WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE DOING 14 EXTRA LAPS AROUND THE ARENA!"Yukiko shouted. Yuki woke up with a start and fell out of the chair.

"I was having a good dream to..." Yuki muttered.

"Class, we're about to begin take your seats,"

* * *

ruinsage-sorceress: wow... if you want to see more of Yoru-Kage I am posting him in the next chapter so please read&review! And before I forget, about the driving thing, if I got the age limit wrong (they are 17 some 18) please don't be mad!

Johnny: ...she's lost it...


	3. Chapter 3

ruinsage-sorceress: the mirrorI wasn't surewas calledis called a rear view mirror so thankyou for telling me and I don't know if the reviewer wants me to state their pen name.

"blah blah blah"- humantalking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

**_"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction_**

disclaimer: i don't own beyblade

* * *

"So how was your first day?" Kai asked Rei at lunch, seeing as he didn't get the chance to talk to him for three periods even if they had the same class. Their teachers for the last thee periods had been really strict. Not to mention they weren't exactly a good note passing distance. 

"It was interesting," Rei said, smiling at the detective. "Hey... can I sit with you? I really don't know anyone here and I don't exactly want to sit near Mariah if you catch my drift..."

"I catch it all right," Kai smirked. "C'mon, if wedon't catch a seat soon, I can't guarantee we'll be sitting at a table."

"Kai, Rei! Over here!"Yukiko called.

"We're comin, hold your horses!" Kai yelled back. "Comin'?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," Rei said. 'And right in front of your eyes, my detective.'

"Hey Rei. This is Bryan and you've met everyone else," Tala said, indicating another boy.

"Don't mind Bryan. He's anti-social," Kai said.

"And you aren't?" Yuki asked, raising an eye brow.

"Shut it, Moriyama," Kai growled.

"You know that we have two Moriyamas here...right?" Mariah asked, taking the seat next to Yukiko.

"So?" Kai said, "What's your point?"

"Children, children stop fighting," Tala said, rolling his eyes. "They do this all the time." he whispered to Rei.

"Really?" Rei whispered back. "I thought you didn't like Mariah..."

"She just sits here because of Yukiko," Tala muttered. "Don't woory, Yukiko will pull here away if she gets to rash."

"That's comforting..." Rei said. Lunch, for Rei, had been very interesting, considering that he had been chased by Mariah and Kai had had enough of it and dragged him away from her.

"Good thing it's Friday..." Tala said, sweat dropping. The others nodded in agreement except for Mariah who was tobusy staring after them and trying to letwhat just happened sink in.

"Why didn't you tell her to leave you alone?" Kai asked angrily, pulling Rei to his chest.

"K-Kai...what are you...?" he asked looking at the detective. "Don't you like Yoru-Kage?" Kai froze. Rei was right and yet wrong. Kai didn't like Yoru-Kage-he **loved **him. Now he was so confused!

"Y-yes..." Kai said, turningaway. The school bell rang.

"C'mon...let's forget we had this conversation, okay?" Rei said, taking Kai's hand. Kai nodded. He was a little wary about letting Rei hold his hand but obliged anyway, for Rei let go of his handwhen they were in people's eye sight. Kai found himself feeling slightly torn when Rei let go of his hand. He then feltan all tofamiliar feelingin his pocket.

My detective,

you will see me tonight for I will make another theft. I shall appear at the mansion on 4th street when the clock strikes twelve. My target is the Amazon Pearl.

Forever Yours,

Yoru-Kage

'Yoru-Kage...who are you?' Kai thought. 'I need to know...it's tearing me apart, my kaitou(1)'

**_"/Dranzer, when do you think I'll find out who Yoru-Kage is?" Kai asked._**

**_"/Soon, young one, soon, I can assure you.../" Dranzer said._**

**_"/Arigato...Dranzer/" Kai said._**

**_"/What for young one/" Dranzer smiled. "/Wait till I actually save your life- then you can thank me./"_**

**_"/Hn...Be ready for tonight/" Kai said. _**

_**"/Of course.../" Dranzer said.** 'You don't realize he's closer than you think... I wish you did, Kai..."_

After school, Kai walked Rei home. (A/N: Rei's house is near the detective head quarters)

"Good luck, detective..." Rei said when Kai was out of ear shot. "Good luck..."

"Don't let him get away, Kai," Tyson said.

"I know," he glared. His crimson eyes seemed to penetrate anything.

"I should tell you... I know you like thatthief," Tyson said. Kai turned quickly to the older man.

"What put that idea in your head?" he asked harshly. It may have been night butTysonsawhis crimson eyes light up with fury. He knew the boy liked the thief and that was a problem.

"Kai...if you don't catch him soon...I might have to take you off his case," Tyson said.

"WHAT?" Kai said. "NONE OF THESE IDIOTS COULD EVEN GET CLOSE TO YORU-KAGE!LET ALONE KNOW WHERE HE STRIKES NEXT!" Tyson winced at Kai's tone. It was obvious that theboy did not agreewith the idea.

'Take the detective off my case?'Rei frowned. 'That won't happen. If it does... I'll just have to make sure it doesn't!'

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIP!" Rei shouted. "Go, Driger!"

"Yoru-Kage!" Kai said, forgetting his quarrel with his boss. "Dranzer!" Kai and his blue beyblade chased after the thief and the white beyblade.

"Michael, follow them," Tyson said, glancing at a 19 yearboy. 'I'm sorry Kai, I really am...Forgive me.'

"I'll get you!" Kai shouted. "Just wait!" He was hot on Rei's trail. Then suddenly Rei stopped and Kairan into him, bringing both boys to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai demanded quietly.

"Taking what's mine," he responded, flippingKai over. "That would be you..." Rei brought Kai into a passionate kiss. Kai began to kiss back.

"What do you think you're doing, Hiwatari?" Michael shouted. The boys froze and theircontact broke. Yoru-Kagestuffed something inKai's pocket and flitted off.

"Hiawatari, are you crazy?Tyson was right to have me follow you!" Michael yelled,punching Kai.

"No one asked you!" Kai shouted. "I would have had him if you hadn'tshouted!"

"So what do you do? Spendthe time you're **suppsosed** to be giving the chase and capturinghim, making out with him!" Michael demanded, his eyes blazing.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous!" he said, "Great, he'slong gonenow..."

"You're right! I am jealous! Why do you give a low downkaitou your attention but when it comes to everyone else you're a cold bastard?" Michael said. "Don't you get it Hiwatari? I **long** for you, I **crave** for you! And yet you still find it in your self to ignore me!"

"I have no interest what so ever in a stuck up jerk whois self absorbed!" Kai shouted.

"Boys, what in the world is going on here?" Tyson frowned.

"Nothing," Kai said. "I'm going home." Tyson and Michael watched Kai leave. Michael narrowed his eyes. That detective would be his sooner or later. No oneignoredhim, that was why he chase after Kai. Because he couldn't have him.

Kai felt something inhis pocket.

Dear detective,

If you want me, come to the fieldwhere we first met this Sunday. I know you haven't forgotten it because I see you goingthere every so often. Remember: you are mine and no one else's. If you somehow forget this I will make you remember!

Forever Yours,

Yoru-Kage

Kaismiled to himself. **_"/He's getting pocessive, isn't he, Dranzer/"_**

**_"/I don't blame him. Soany interest in Michael?" Dranzer asked._**

**_"/No, he is a stubborn, stuck up jerk. I could care less what happens to him," Kai said._**

**_"/I thought as much," Dranzer chuckled."/Isn't that Rei?"_**

**_"/It is.../" Kai thought._** "Rei, what're you doing out so late?"

"Well, I heard you were going to be on the case again," Rei said, "so I thought I'd wait until you came home, I mean, your house is close to mine."

"Well...I'm probably not going home..." Kai said. 'I can't tell him I sleep at my friend's shop...'

"Then why don't you spend the night at my house?" Rei said. "My parents won't mind."

"If you're sure..." Kai said. 'Now I can get the chance to see of he's related somehow to Yoru-Kage...'

"Come on in, you can sleep in my bed tongiht. I'll start the shower for you and youcan borrow my clothes."

"Thanks...?" Kai said. Rei smiled at him. Kai took a fast shower and slipped on the chinese clothes Rei had found for him.

"Rei... how did you know I liked Yoru-Kage?" Kai asked.

"Well... I had my suspicions when I began reading the newspapers..." Rei smiled. "And then I met you, your eyes comfirmed everything for me."

"You're not calling me 'devil's spawn'?" Kai noticed.

"Well why should I?" Rei asked. "I'm gay."

"Makes sense..." Kai said, yawning.

"You should get some sleep," Rei said. "Night." He turned off the lights.

"Goodnight," Kai said. He dozed off quickly and Rei smiled at Kai's sleeping form. 'He looks so innocent.' Rei thought. 'Especially without his tattoos- what? Histattoos aregone? I thought they were tatoos! It's face paint?'O.o

* * *

ruinsage-sorceress: Sorry, Michael and Tyson fans! I didn't warn you! Anyways, please review! I don't know how long I took since the secong chapter so sorry if I took forever!

(1) Kaitou- thief


	4. Chapter 4

ruinsage-sorceress: i don't own beyblade.

"blah blah blah"- humantalking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

**_"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction_**

Now onto the story!

The next morning Kai woke up and found a note on top of a pair of clothes.

Kai,

Your clothes are in the wash so you can borrow some of mine. If you want you can spend the night again.

Rei

Kai slightly frowned. Rei's note slightly resembled Yoru-Kage's notes and that slightly disturbed him. Was Rei Yoru-Kage? He dismissed the thought and changed into the clothes. He looked at himself in a mirror and decided he didn't look so bad. He was wearing a red Chinese shirt and black baggy pants.

"Kai, you're awake already? I expected you to be out for at least another hour," Rei said, when he saw Kai walk into the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"10:30, why?" Rei said. "I see you got my note."

"Yeah... sure did," Kai said.

"You can keep those clothes if you want, they're to big for me," Rei said. "Breakfast? What's that ringing?"

"Oh man, that's mine!" Kai said, rushing to grab his cell. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kai,"

"Yuki, right?" Kai said.

"Nooo, it's Tala- of couse it's me! Who were you expecting?" Yuki growled.

"Who's on the phone?" Ray asked.

"Yuki," Kai responded. "I wasn't expecting anyone. So what's up?"

"Kinda got worried. That fool Mitchel-" Yuki moaned.

"Who's Mitchel? Do you mean Michael?"

"I think so... anyway, remind me that when I can officially somehow move out, move far away... like to Hong Kong... or Scotland..."

"Scotland?" Kai said. "Isn't that random?"

"I'm Scottish..."

"Thought you were Korean," Kai stated.

"I'm that to..."

"So about Michael?"

"Oh yeah, he came home and began shouting. Hiei had to go over there and threaten him himself," Yuki said. "How come your gaze is scary 'cause you got red eyes and Hiei's is scary 'cause he has blue eyes? Don't answer that. Where are you? I can come pick you up, if you want."

"I'm at Ray's. And no, you don't need to pick me up," Kai said.

"Shut up! Not you, Kai- no I'm not talking to Oliver- sorry, Kai- don't fight on the sofa! I don't care if- Yukiko, take the damn phone!"

"Hello?"

"Yukiko?"

"Kai?"

"What's Yuki yelling about?"

"The usual. Haru and Hiei began dishing it out on the couch," she sighed. "How's Ray, and you, for that matter?"

"I'm fine, mom, so's my little brother" Kai said. Rei gave him a confused look and Kai winked at him.

"Well, son, did you get enough sleep?" Yukiko said, playing along. "Put a cork in his mouth- not literally!"

"Yes, mom. So did little brother," Kai said. "Say bye, lil' bro," he added, holding the phone to Ray.

"Bye...?" Ray said.

"Bye- keep Kai out of trouble," Yukiko said, hanging the phone up.

"What's that about?" Ray asked.

"Nothing much," Kai said. "Just a joke. Have you explored Japan yet?"

"No," Ray lied. 'Yes... it's actually an amazing city- I can't believe I lived in a different part of Japan before.'

"C'mon, we can go to Oliver's bakery thing," Kai said, pulling Ray out the door. Ray stopped him and pointed to his face. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, that's just it. You don't have anything on your face," Rei said.

"Yes, I do," Kai said. "My face marks- what are you laughing at?"

"You're not wearing them!" Ray said. "They washed off!"

"How?" Kai said, then moaned. "I left my paint at home. Rei smiled and put his (Kai's) scarf around his (Kai's) neck.

"How do you tie this thing? It's long!" Rei frowned, still trying to figure out how to tie it and eventually got tangled in it. Kai easily unwound Rei from his scarf and tied it himself.

"That's not fair!" Rei pouted.

"What isn't?" Kai smirked, running out the door.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Rei said, running after him and latched himself onto Kai's arm. Kai looked down surprised. He hadn't really expected Rei to be able to catch up to him so fast let alone to grab his arm.

"Too bad it's not snowing..." Rei sighed.

"Christmas, huh?" Kai said. "That's not for another two weeks."

"I know, but it's be more fun if it would snow," Rei said, releasing Kai's arm. They walked in silence for a few minutes when Kai felt something cold and looked up.

"Rei, I think you just got your wish granted," Kai said. Rei looked up.

"It's snowing!" he said, taking his gloves off and stuffing them in his pocket.

"I may be in Chinese clothes, but I am wearing gloves. Put them back on," Kai grunted.

"Make me!" Rei giggled, dodging Kai. "You're slow, detecive!" Kai stopped and stood up straight.

"What'd you say?" Kai asked, picking Rei up bridal style.

"Um... you're slow?" Rei gave a cat-like grin.

"After that?"

"Detecive?"

"I'm thinking of throwing you in the lake..." Kai muttered. "Yep, I'm throwing you in the lake."

"What?" Rei said. "Kai, you can't do that! You wouldn't!" Kai didn't answer and walked straight to the lake with Rei still in his arms.

"Kai, don't you dare," Rei hissed.

"Throwing a hissy fit?" Kai teased. He through Rei in the air and Rei let out a cry. The next thing he knew, he was in Kai's arms again, dry and not in the water.

"Kai, that's not fair!" Rei pouted. "Put me down!"

"Quit being a baby," Kai said. "Let's go to Oliver's now,"

"Fine... just put me down detecive," Rei said.

"When did I get a new nickname and you didn't?" Kai frowned.

"Since today," Rei said.

"Fine then Kitten, I'll put you down," Kai said. He then dropped Rei on his bottom. "Gotta run, there's a cat chasin me!" Then he ran a few feet ahead.

"That's mean Kai Hiwatari!" Rei said, he sprinted to his feet and ran after Kai. Kai stopped and Rei bumped into him.

"Kai, what-"

"Shh," Kai hushed.

"Well now, Kai. You didn't come home last night. I was wondering why," Voltaire smirked. "Dealing with vermin, now, are we?"

"Rei isn't vermin," Kai said, shaking slightly. Rei stood next to Kai and touched his shoulder.

"This isn't vermin?" Voltaire said. "Then what do you call aristocrats? And what are you wearing? Chinese clothes? Kai, Kai, Kai, you aren't even Chinese. You are Russian."

"I know what I am, grandfather," Kai spat. "Now, if you'll excuse us..." Kai didn't bother waiting for an answer and walked off, with Rei right behind him.

"That was your grandfather?" Rei said.

"He's no family of mine," Kai said. "C'mon, the bakery's just ahead."

"Well now, isn't this a surprise! Not only I have the Moriyama twins and Tala but now I have Kai and Rei visiting!" Oliver grinned. "So, what's going on?" his voice softened.

"Grandfather," Kai grunted.

"Yeah, we know. He came in looking for you," Tala said. "Bastard, he is, a bastard. Hey, Rei."

"Hi, so what's so bad about Kai's grandfather?" Rei asked.

"Rei, he just called you vermin," Kai said. "You know, the little rodents like squirrels or foxes?"

"He called you rodent?" Tala growled.

"No, Tala, he called him vermin," Yuki said. "Don't you listen?"

"Vermin's even worse!"

"I take it you two haven't ate breakfast?" Oliver said, gesturing to Rei and Kai. They shook their heads. "And Kai, why're you wearing Chinese clothes and what happened to your face paint?"

"That's not funny," Kai glared at Tala and Yukiko.

"He's wearing Chinese clothes because he spent the night at Rei's house and he was on the case so Rei put his clothes in the washing machine and let him borrow some of his and Kai left his face paint at home," Yuki said boredly.

"How do you know all this?" Rei asked.

"I don't, Kai says it all," he replied.

"Ignore him, Rei. He's still got jet lag," Yukiko said.

"Eat up you two. On the house," Oliver said, passing the boys each a bagel.

"On the house?" Rei frowned. "How do you get any business?"

"This place is busier in the afternoons, Rei. Don't worry about it," Oliver smiled. "Just eat it and tell me how it tastes.

"Why do you tell us that when it's always the same answer?" Kai muttered.

"He has a point," Tala said,

"It's delicious," Rei said.

"Exactly," Tala said. "Why don't we all have a sleepover at my house? Everyone game?"

"Not me, I'm going over to Hilary's," Yukiko said. "Gotta go, good seeing you again, Rei."

"Same. Bye mom," Rei said.

"Bye son, take care of your big brother," Yukiko said, walking out the door.

_"Hey, if Yukiko's female, why aren't you?" Dragoon asked Chain._

_"You are as dense as Tyson when he was younger," was the reply. _

_"Don't fight, children," Driger said. "At least they're going to the park..."_

_"Only one more day, Driger. Are you sure this is what Rei wants to do?" Dranzer asked._

_"Dranzer, he can't keep hiding this. It's tearing Kai apart. You should know that," Driger said._

_"I know, I know. I just wonder what's going to happen to this city without Yoru-Kage," Dranzer said._

**_"/Is something wrong, Driger?" Rei asked._**

**_"/Just talking to Dranzer about whether you are going to tell Kai or not," the bitbeast replied._**

_**"/Okay then," Rei said.**_

_**"/Have fun, little cub," Driger said.**_

_**"/Tiger/"**_

_**"/What?" Driger said.**_

_**"/I'm a tiger! A white tiger!" Ray frowned.**_

_**"/We'll have all the time in the world for this ridiculou conversation later, go play and have fun at the park," Driger said, cutting off the communication.**_

"Let's play tag!" Tala grinned when they reached the park. "I'm it!" Everyone took off and Tala was hot on Rei's trail and easily tagged him. "No tag backs!"

"We're in highschool and we're playing a game for little kids!" Rei laughed, tagging Kai, who tagged Oliver, who tagged Yuki who was about to tag Tala, who rolled down a hill, and everyone followed and watched the clouds and forgot about their game of tag.

Unfortuneatly, it began to rain. Yuki was muttering something about stupid thunder storms and they took shelter under a store near the park.

"Guess we have to stay here to the rain stops," Rei said.

"And the thunder," Kai said.

"Why do we gotta wait?" Tala said.

"You really want to get struck by lightening?" Oliver muttered. "This rain won't stop anytime soon. I left my cell at home."

"My cell's at Rei's," Kai said.

"I don't have a cell," Rei said.

"Now we know what to get you for your birthday," Tala laughed, "My cell's right here," he pulled out a red cell.

"Great, my cell's with my sis," Yuki said.

"Who should we call?" Tala said.

"Lemme see it," Yuki said. Tala handed over the phone and Yuki dialed a number.

"Great, thanks, buh-bye," Yuki said and flipped the cell shut. "Johnny'll be here shortly." Johnny was there in less then fifteen minutes and dropped everyone off at their houses.

When everyone went to Tala's place, it was dark.

"Have fun today?" Kai asked on the way over.

"Yep!" Rei grinned. "How did Tala get to be so fast?"

"Tag is his specialty," Kai responded. "His running makes up for his lack of brains- ow! What was that for!" Rei grinned and removed his hand from Kai's head.

"Be nice," Rei said. "Now where's Tala's house?"

"To the right," Kai said. "Hey, what-?" Rei had grabbed Kai's hand and ran to the right.

"You're slow!" Rei said. "Is that one it?"

"Yep, looks like Yuki's already here," Kai said.

"How can you tell?" Rei said.

"His car's here," Kai said.

"Oh," Rei said. They went up to the door and Kai opened it. "Aren't you supposed to knock?"

"Not with Tala," Kai said. "Tala, we're here!"

"We're in the living room!"

That's all for now

me: please R&R!

Tala: she's not hyper?

me: used it all up a different day. still, glad i got another chapter up though!


	5. Chapter 5

ruinsage-sorceress: it's a drag typing this over and over- i don't own beyblade...

Tala: Quit whining.

me: Shut up...

Tala: Don't you have something you want to do?

me: SHUT UP TALA! Oh yeah, changed the rating

"blah blah blah"- humantalking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

**_"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction_**

* * *

Tala grinned seeing the two enter "Tala's domain." There was a sign on the door that said "Tala's domain" so it was Tala's domain. Kai plopped down on the couch in an ungraceful manner, and Rei next to him more gracefully. 

_"So graceful," Chain said. "I only wish Yuki was the same in the mornings..." _

_"Didn't he fall down the stairs once?" Dranzer asked._

_"I thought it was twice..." Drigger said._

_"Actually, since he was 10... hmm... 1584 times," Chain said. "Hiei finally decided to cushion the stairs so the falls didn't kill him...What? It's true." he added when the bit beasts stared at him. _

_"How has he survived?" Dranzer muttered. Drigger shook his head. _

"So what are you slackers up to?" Kai asked lazily.

"Who're you callin' a slacker?" Yuki asked.

"You," Kai and Johnny smirked.

"Aw whatever, I am lazy..." Yuki decided, closing his eyes. "'Night,"

"You can't decide that on your own! Can you?" Tala asked, uncertain. Rei nodded.

"It's very possible...but is he asleep? I can't tell," Rei said.

"No," Kai and Tala answered at the same time.

"How can you tell?" Rei asked.

"He puts a pillow over his head when he's sleeping," Johnny laughed. "It's quite funny, really."

"I heard that," Yuki grumbled, "And I do not! I only do it when you guys are around."

"SO... what does everyone wanna do?" Tala said.

"Throw bricks at Yuki," said Kai.

"Not bricks pillows at Yuki," Rei said, giving Kai a warning look.

"How about...pillows?" Tala said.

"But bricks would be more fun," Kai said. "Besides, he could get out of the way fast enough. He's done it before."

"You've thrown bricks at him before?"

"Not me," Kai smirked. "His sister."

"And Haru. It was what Hiei called 'training'- as if," Yuki muttered. Rei sweatdropped at Yuki's expression of pure boredom.

"How about... truth or dare?" Johnny asked. A hush came over the boys before they nodded.

"Johnny starts," Tala grinned.

"Fine. Tala, truth or dare?" Johnny smirked.

"Dare." Tala grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Bryan on the lips," Johnny smirked.

"What?!" Tala blushed.

"You heard me, on Monday," Johnny said.

"He's got you there, Tala," Rei said.

"Haha," Yuki said in a bored tone. His eyes were shining with taunt but his voice wasn't into it.

"Fine... Kai, truth or dare," Tala said.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to..." he whispered something in Kai's ear.

"What!? Are you crazy, Tala!? Did someone damage your brain?!" Kai gaped.

"No Kai, someone damaged his brain a very long time ago," Yuki said.

_"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Dranzer and Wolburg roared with laughter._

_"What did the boy say?" Drigger asked._

_"Y-you'll f-find-," the two bitbeasts were overridden with laughter._

_"This can't be good," Salamulyon muttered._

_"I couldn't agree more," Link thought._

"I'll be back in a minute..." Kai muttered.

"Tala, what'd you tell him to do?" Yuki asked.

"You'll find out when he comes back in," Tala smirked, seeing a curious sparkle in Rei's eyes. The door creaked open and the boys turned to look.

"Just hurry up with it, Hiwatari," Johnny grunted. "We don't have all day."

"You mean all night," Yuki yawned. He froze when something cold spilled over him, followed by something soft and fluffy. "Hiwatari..."

_"He is gonna die!" Drigger roared with laughter._

_"I have to hand it to you, Wolburg. I haven't seen Yuki freeze like that im forever," Link sneered. "But I wonder who's gonna die..."_

_"Wouldn't that be Kai?" Salamulyon asked._

_"Not necessarily. Tala dared him to do it so he might kill Tala instead..." Link muttered._

_"Have fun," Drigger said._

_"Oh boy," Dranzer laughed._

_"You have got to be kidding me! What goes through that boys head?" Wolburg moaned. "If he can think like that, why doesn't he get better grades on his tests?"_

_"He gets enough to pass and that's that. He feels it is useless to try and get higher then need be until he gets into college," Link said. "If he wants to go to college..."_

_"Isn't Hiei going to make him?" Wolburg asked._

_"Who's Hiei?" Drigger asked._

_"You'll find out later," Link said dismissevely. "Yuki's not to happy..."_

"Oh boy..." Kai said quietly. "So who's running?"

"Tala," Yuki said simply. Tala grinned sheepishly and made a break for it. Yuki got up slowly and... walked.

"Wait for it..." Kai muttered. Johnny and Rei flinched when something heavy connected with the wall. "Gentlemen, that would be Yuki throwing Tala against the wall."

"He's... strong..." Rei said. Yuki came in with a glass of water in his hand. He stopped in back of Kai and poured it over him.

"That would be for agreeing to the dare," Yuki smirked. Rei hid his laughter behind his hand as best as he could. He couldn't contain it when Kai glared at him with wet hair. Johnny shook his head in amusement and nearly fell backwards when he felt his bandanna being pulled off. Rei held it teasingly with a gleam Kai knew...

"H-how'd you?!" Johnny stuttered.

"Stop stuttering, Johnny-boy. It's easy," he flashed a toothy grin. Kai raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Tala.

"No Rei, easy is Kai acing a P.E. test and out running the P.E. teacher," Tala said. "That is easy. Johnny loves that thing. Even his girlfriend couldn't get it from him."

"The only reason she tried is because you guys brought her into it," Johnny muttered. "And I am not in love with a bandanna..." Rei rolled his eyes and tossed it to Kai.

"Let's play keep away," Kai smirked, throwing the bandanna to Yuki when Johnny tried to retrieve it. "Rei, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the boy smirked but on the inside he felt his heart shudder. His detective was really smart and could find a way to find out he was Yoru-Kage before Sunday and that wouldn't fit into his plan...

"I dare you to climb onto the roof,"

Yuki and Johnny stopped from trying to a) keeping Johnny's bandanna away from Johnny and b) trying to get said bandanna from said boy and turned to look at Rei and Kai. Tala looked into Kai's eyes from a side angle. He was suspecting Rei was Yoru-Kage...

"Nani(1)?!" Rei gaped. "Are you crazy?!"

"Too chicken, Rei? I've got worse," he smirked so it sent chills down Rei's spine.

"You're gonna catch me if I fall, right?" Rei asked, faking innocence but it was very convincing.

"I'll be right behind you," Kai promised.

"And apparently I'll be behind you two if you both fall," Johnny said, looking at Tala's sheepish face and Yuki's bored one.

"And I'll catch all of you seeing as I'm gonna go get something to eat," Yuki yawned and walked out the door to Tala's kitchen.

"What kind of logic is that?" Rei muttered.

"Yuki logic," the others said in unision.

"Be careful you two," Tala warned, opening the window. He didn't like the idea of two boys on his roof which happened to be a two story house with more pavement then grass if they fell.

"No problem Tala," Kai said, smiling. Rei also gave Tala a small smile only his was a I'm-gonna-die-if-he-doesn't-catch-me smile.

"We won't need to plan a hospital trip. Kai knows how to climb roof tops," Johnny said reassuringly. Rei nodded and swung onto the roof. He smirked, unbeknownst to the others. If this wasn't going to get Kai off his back until Sunday, he didn't know what would.

Kai followed after Rei, smirking. Yoru-Kage wouldn't fall off a roof- would he? He groaned when he got a flash back of his first night chasing Yoru-Kage...

Flashback

"Get back here damn thief!" Kai shouted. The boy paused for a moment.

"It's not polite to cuss at prey this cute," he smirked, laughing at the look on the detective's face. The two began the chase again. Yoru-Kage let out a cry when his foot 'slipped' and he tumbled down the roof. Kai's eyes widened. He leaped to grab the thief's hand, missing by a millimeter.

The boy smirked and instead of Kai catching him, he caught Kai. Kai stared into golden orbs that taunted him so much. Then something clicked in his mind. Oh, I don't know; mabe it's the fact that they're somehow floating in midair without a rope?!

"How the hell-?!" Kai gaped.

"Relax," he said. "And since I'm pretty sure you're gonna try, don't even think of removing my mask. Your life is in my hands, not the other way around, detective. So just sit still and enjoy the view."

"So how the hell are we floating in midair without a rope?" Kai muttered.

"Not rope, string," he said, pushing off another roof top.

"Where are you taking me?" Kai asked, trying not to think of the worst.

"You want to be stranded on a roof top?" the boy asked. "Now keep quiet," Kai obeyed, clinging to the boy's shoulders. They were roughly the same size, the difference was the thief boy was built for speed and the detective intern was built for physical confrontation.

Yoru-Kage looked at the boy clinging to him for dear life. He wouldn't drop the detective or leave him stranded on a roof top, he wasn't that cruel. He just needed time to think and with Kai asking constant questions, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He looked down at Kai when he felt weight on his shoulder. The detective had fallen asleep. He smiled. **_'/This will make my work easier, won't it Drigger/?'_**

**_"/If you say so, Rei/," Drigger sighed._**

**_"/Uh oh, I know that tone. What's wrong/?" Rei asked, regretting the question the moment he asked._**

**_"/What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Do you have to be so reckless?! You could have killed yourself and the detective boy/!"_**

**_"/Calm down Drigger. We're all alive. I'm just going to drop the boy at the station and make it appear as though I gave him a drug, okay/?" Rei thought._**

**_"/Just don't do anything reckless," he said, knowing it wasn't going to work. The boy lived for adventure. It was either a) you give me what I want (he means adventure and freedom) or b) I throw a fit. Agreeable boy, is he not?_**

"That should do it..." Rei muttered proudly. He had laid a jacket, probably the chief's judging by the size, on Kai and left a napkin that had traces of a sleeping drug on it. He slipped a note quickly into Kai's back pocket and flittered off.

"Where is Kai!?" Tyson shouted.

"Uh, sir..." one of the police men said.

"What is it?!"

"Isn't that him?"

"Thank god!" Tyson said, running to the boy. "Get this to the lab, call his grandfather and tell him Kai will be spending the night at a friend's house!"

"Yes sir!"

End Flashback

'I still can't believe he drugged me...' Kai thought. (A/N:He doesn't know he fell asleep!)

"Kai!" Rei yelped, his foot missing a safe spot and he fell. Kai used one hand to bring Rei to his chest and the other to keep both of them from falling.

"I told you I'd be right behind you...Yo-Rei, I told you I would be, Rei," Kai said softly.

Rei sneaked a glance at Kai's eyes and realized he hadn't proved anything. Curse that first theft! How come Drigger always had to be right?! Whining would do no good now... Tala took him from Kai's arms and stroked his hair while Kai got in.

"You okay, Tiger?" Tala asked.

"Tired..."

"Don't have any nightmares," Johnny said.

"No Johnny, it's supposed to be 'sweet dreams'," Yuki rolled his eyes. Johnny glared at him.

"Night, Rei," Tala said. "Johnny, Yuki, stay here with him. I need to talk with Kai."

"Sure thing, Tal," Johnny said. Yuki nodded his consent and watched Tala tuck Rei in. Kai stroked his hair before following Tala out into the kitchen.

"Why all the way to the kitchen?" Kai asked.

"So... normally, I'd say Rei isn't Yoru-Kage but I know that look you get in your eyes when you're a step closer to him. So, is he?" Tala asked.

"I'm almost one hundred percent positive. If he isn't Yoru-Kage, you can yell at me later..." Kai said.

"You're really going on Sunday?" Tala said, remembering the note Kai had showed him from the thief.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?"

"I know I should save this for Saturday but be careful, Kai," Tala said seriously. "You know you're like a brother to me,"

"Yeah, like wise. But why not save it for Sunday, instead of Saturday...? I could always stop by in the morning..." Kai said. It was an unspoken rule between the two boys that they didn't go over to Kai's house unless it was an emergency.

"I just get the feeling you won't stop by unless I make you promise... And I don't feel like delaying you," Tala said. Kai smiled and hugged his friend.

"Let's go back upstairs, they'll be missing us," Kai said.

"You got it," Tala smiled back. 'Just come back safe,'

* * *

me: oh boy... I hope that's enough of an apology for making you readers wait so long!

Tala: she's ready to accept the 'what took you so long to write another chapter' if you want to do that...

me: please read and review and I changed the rating...**and if you want another chapter faster, please feel free to put ideas down on comments or whatever and yes, I will give you credit and dedicate the chapter to you if I use your idea. Arigatoo! **

(1) nani- what

I don't think I need to tell you what Yoru-Kage means anymore so later!


	6. Chapter 6

me: I don't own beyblade, obviously

Kai: Just get on with it!

me: fine, fine. hope you enjoy!

"blah blah blah"- humantalking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

**_"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction_**

* * *

Kai and Tala watched the younger teens sleep. They wouldn't need much sleep themselves but they couldn't find a conversation starter… there was so much going on today, since it was Sunday... 

"Later, I've got to go now," Kai said, standing up.

"Me too," a yawn came from Rei. "My mom said to be back by lunch time..."

"Right. I'll walk you home. Tala, keep an eye on them," Kai said.

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes. "If I don't, who will?"

"The puppy?" Rei suggested.

"What puppy? I don't see a puppy!" Tala said, whipping his head around.

"He was kidding, Tala," Kai said. "Let's go, Rei."

"Okay," he agreed, "Bye Tala,"

"Later," Tala said. Kai and Rei walked out of Tala's house. Kai, having an extra house key, locked the door behind him.

"Do...do you mind if we make a little detour?" Kai asked.

"Not at all. What do you have in mind?" Rei responded.

"You'll see...you'll see..." Kai said.

If Rei really was Yoru-Kage, would he turn him in? Would he be able to? Would he want to? And if Rei wasn't, what about his interests? Would he choose the thief or the boy?

"Kai, where are we going? I've never seen this place before," Rei said, lieing.

"Really?" Kai said. "We met here, you know...Yoru-Kage."

"So, I didn't need to come out and tell you,"

"You're not going to deny it?"

"It's Sunday...I told you I would tell you on Sunday. Are you going to turn me in? If you are...I'll flee..." Rei warned.

"I wouldn't be able to. I... I just want to be with you, Rei," Kai said.

"Me too, Kai, me too," Rei said, pulling Kai into a hug. "So... what were you going to do if I wasn't Yoru-Kage?" Kai blushed.

"Let's go Rei. I still need to get my clothes from your house..." he said.

"Kai! Answer my question!" Rei shouted, running after the detective.

"Eh heh, no!" Kai grinned, looking behind him. Rei was beginning to speed up. There was no reason to hold back since Kai knew he was Yoru-Kage. The Chinese boy tackled his new boyfriend to the ground.

"Answer my question!" Rei demanded.

"No!" Kai said, the grin never leaving his face. Rei grinned evilly and begin to tickle Kai. Who knew the detective had a ticklish spot? Apparently Rei did.

Unaware that someone was watching them, the two boys resumed the game of cat and mouse. Loose hands became fists, the boy's eyes gleamed in fury. "How can you let that piece of trash have you, Kai? If I can't have you, then no one can."

"Tala...where are Kai and Rei?" Yuki asked sleepily as his cell rang. "'Ello?"

"Did you just wake up?"

"Hi to you to Yukiko..." Yuki said. "Did you wanna talk to your boyfriend?"

"No, dummy. If I did, I would've called his cell, NOT yours!"

"Hn. Whatever, so what's up?"

"Ya gotta come home now. Hiei's mad. Really mad,"

"Why? What happened?"

"Dad came here...he said he's going to take us back..." Yukiko said, "Hiei's last...mental episode isn't gonna go good if dad tries and sues for custody..."

"I'll be there. Put Haru on the phone, will you?" Yuki said.

"Okay..."

"What's up, Yuki? Kiko said you wanted to talk to me,"

"Keep her away from sharp objects," Yuki said. "That's all."

"Got it,"

"Yuki, what's going on?" Johnny asked, waking up when Yuki had asked for Haru.

"I gotta get home. Dad came and was threatening to take me and Yukiko back," he said. "I'll call once things have calmed down." He said, beginning to walk out the door.

"Yuki!" Tala said, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck and..."

"And...?" Yuki asked, raising an eye brow.

"Would you at least change out of your P.J's?" Johnny said when Tala looked like he was going to suffocate from holding back laughter. Yuki blushed an angry red and stalked into the bathroom.

Rei watched as Kai came out with necessities for spending the night at his house. His face paint was back on, making Rei pout a little but all pouts vanished when Kai kissed his cheek and smirked.

"Isn't that...?" Rei said, standing on his tip toes for a bette view. "Yuki and Bryan?"

"'Ello," Yuki greeted, yawning.

"Hello sleep deprived idiot who shouldn't be sleep deprived at this time of day. Hello Bryan," Kai said.

"Hn. I gotta get home. Later," Yuki said, walking past them.

**_"/Dranzer, is Yuki okay?/" Kai thought to his bit beast._**

**_"/He's stressed. From what Wolburg told me, his dad wants to take him and Yukiko back,/"_**

**_"/That's a heavy load.../" Kai thought._**

"Kai!" Rei said, waving his hand in Kai's face.

"Yeah?" Kai asked, snapping out of his trance.

"You were spacing out," Bryan said. "Everything all right?"

"No...Dranzer just told me Yuki's dad wants the twins back," Kai said, "We should get moving. We don't want my grandfather catching us." Bryan and Rei nodded, beginning to walk.

"That bastard! He practically abandoned them on Hiei's door step and now he wants them back?!" Bryan growled, his hands curling into fists.

"Who's Hiei? I always hear his name but who is he?" Rei asked.

"Hiei Jaganishi, barely old enough to take care of all the kids he's taking care of now as it is," Kai said, his tone low and dangerous. "He's about five years older then the twins, Haru, and Kosuke. When their father dumped them on his doorstep, he had just gotten out of foster care."

"Oh..." Rei managed. "So he's about twenty-three...?"

"Maybe... No one really knows how old he is. It's always younger or older...then what he said last time," Bryan said. "Having the twins taken away would take a serious load off his back but he isn't going to let them go back without a fight."

"It sounds like he really cares about them," Rei said.

"That too... and their family trait of stubborness and sleepiness," Kai said.

"No Kai, that's just Yuki," Bryan said. "None of the others we've met have had sleep deprivation."

"There's more then just them?" Rei asked.

"Of course. Their family is huge," Kai said, having met their family on a few occasions. "The majoridy are stuck up, though. So Bryan, what're you doing here?"

"Shopping for groceries. Unlike you kids, I live in an apartment."

"You could always move in with Tala. He's offered, Kami-sama who knows how many times," Kai grunted. "His parents like you."

"You know why I can't," Bryan said.

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"H--,"

"Hey guys, as much as I hate to interrupt this "hn" discussion, do you think Yuki's gonna be okay?" Rei interrupted.

"Yeah. As he said before-even if it was in his sleep, but that's besides the point- 'I will protect my little sister to the end even if it means pretending I am happy! Muwahahaha!' He'll be fine," Kai said.

"Did he really say 'Muwahahaha?" Bryan asked.

"Yes..." Kai said, looking petrified at the memory. "Then he fell on Tala and punched Johnny while he was stretching in his sleep,"

"He has...interesting sleep habits," Rei said.

"This is my stop, love birds. Later," Bryan said, going into the supermarket.

"Later," they said.

"How'd he know?" Rei asked.

"Bryan's sharp about those things," Kai said, "C'mon. Let's drop this stuff at your place." he motioned to his bag and put his spare arm around Rei's shoulders. Rei leaned on him.

"Sure," he said. "Can we check up on Yuki?"

"He'll call us when he's ready to talk about things," Kai said. "That's another thing you'll learn about him. You can't force him to talk about things that he doesn't want or isn't ready to talk about."

"Oh...he is stubborn," Rei said.

"He hits an eighteen on a scale from one to ten,"

"Why eighteen? Why not twenty?"

"He's too lazy for twenty, plus, eighteen is his favorite number," Kai said, giving Rei as quick kiss on the lips. Something connected with his neck and he felt his world go black.

"Kai!" Rei shouted, catching the limp body and looking over him. Why hadn't he seen it?

* * *

me: Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been too busy reading other fanfictions and have had no inspiration what-so-ever to write! Gomennasai! 


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I am **SOOOOOO **sorry for not updating in what? A year? A few months? Oh my gosh...I am so sorry! GOMENNASAI!

Tala: She changed her penname to kaitouahiru. It used to be ruinsage-sorceress

Kai: While she is still apologizing (ignore her) she doesn't own BeyBlade. And since we're introducing Hiei in this chapter (for you YYH readers), this is NOT a crossover. She just couldn't think of any other names.

"blah blah blah"- human talking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

**_"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction_**

"/blah blah blah/"- bitbeast out of the beyblade and in the flesh

**_

* * *

_**

"Yuki, where have you been?" a spikey black haired teen demanded.

"Sleep deprived," Yuki yawned to emphasize his point.

"I said where have you been. Not how are you," he snapped.

"Sheesh Hiei, give him a break," Yukiko said. "You know how he can be when he's sleep deprived."

"I was worried," Hiei muttered softly but Yuki still caught it.

"Sorry. T'was gonna call. Got side tracked," he said. Hiei glanced worriedly up the stairs as he watched the younger boy run up them.

"Yukiko, could you leave us?" Kosuke asked. (A/N: I don't think I've introduced him yet)

"Hm? Oh, sure," she tracked up the stairs herself, glancing back only once.

"Hiei..." the smaller boy said.

"Mmm?"

"He's not going to get them," he said, running a hand through his brown bed hair.

"He's a Moriyama, the ace in the hole, Kosuke. You and I are merely supporting cards," Hiei said. His blue eyes gleamed with anger and sadness.

"Don't think like that-"

"Why not?! Why not, Kosuke?! The court's gonna side with him. You're barely out of high school and I'm two years out and dating you, my cousin, no matter how distant!" Hiei shouted. "They're still seventeen!" Kosuke grimaced, looking at the floor.

"Hiei..." Kosuke sighed, taking the taller boy into his arms.

Haru sighed and held a pair of upset twins in his arms. Yukiko was trying hard not to cry in front of her cousin and brother. Yuki's hands were clenched into fists. Both twins were trembling. Haru could swear that the scars on Yuki's back were burning through his shirt.

"He- he's really gonna...?" Yukiko sniffled.

"No, Kiko. You'll both be fine," Haru said, sounding more condident then he actually felt. "You're staying here... you're staying here..."

* * *

_**"/D-Drigger! What happened?/"**_ Rei thought frantically. 

**_"/Rei, you need to calm down!/"_** Drigger commanded. **_"/He got hit by a tranquillizer. You need to get away from here!/"_** Rei nodded. A vibrating noise went off his Kai's pocket.

"H-hello?"

"Rei?"

"Tala?"

"Yeah, is Kai there?"

"Not really..."

"What? Rei, are you okay?"

"I am but Kai's not... He just got hit by a tranquillizer dart..."

"WHAT!? This is not funny, Rei," Tala moaned.

"I'm not kidding Tala," Rei said. "I wish I was though."

"Where are you?" Tala asked.

"By a road in the meadow,"

"That old place?"

"You know it?"

"Of course, Kai used to drag me there just to see some kid who never turned up when I was there," Tala sighed. "I'll be there in a few. Keep Kai safe until then."

"I will, thanks Tala."

"No problem, and Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Good luck," and with that, Tala hung up.

* * *

"Hello?" Kosuke asked, picking up the phone. 

"Hey, Kosuke. It's Johnny. Is Yukiko there?"

"Now's not really a good time, Johnny..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really,"

"Can you tell her to call me back at a better time then?" Johnny said, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Kosuke.

"Sure," Kosuke said. "Bye."

"See ya." Johnny said.

Kosuke hung up the phone and wrapped Hiei in his arms. He gently led him up the stairs. When they reached their room, Hiei pulled Kosuke into a desperate, confused kiss.

"H-Hiei..."

"I can't do anything right now. Please Kosuke. I need this," Hiei begged, nuzzling Kosuke's neck.

"Hiei, this is not the time," Kosuke said, "You're upset-" Hiei cut him off with a kiss, and began unbuttoning Kosuke's shirt.

"Hiei-" Kosuke moaned. "St-stop..." Hiei stopped and let his hand just rest in Kosuke's pants on his most sensitive spot. Kosuke resisted the urge to whimper. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Hiei said, sliding his hand out of Kosuke's pants and walked downstairs. Kosuke slid to the floor. He brought his head to his knees. Hiei had never just _left_ him after something like that. He always found some way to finish it off.

"Mr. Jaganishi?"

"Yes?"

"Your father, Jaganishi, Ko-"

"I know my father's name. Get on with it."

"He has requested that you call him a.s.a.p. and-"

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"And he requested that you have an open mind...He wishes for you to move back to Seoul with him,"

"S-Seoul as in Seoul, Korea?" Hiei froze.

"Yes-" the door slammed in his face. "And his father said he'd do that to..."

* * *

"Damn, stupid car, start! Thankyou!" Tala said. He backed out of the driveway. "Sorry, mom, dad. I know I'm not supposed to be doing this but it's an emergency!" he prayed he could be back with Kai and Rei with an in tack car before his parents returned home. 

"Hello?" he said picking up his cell.

"Tala? It's Bryan,"

"What up?"

"Have you heard from the twins yet?"

"Not since earlier today, why?"

"Cause Johnny gave me a call asking if I knew what happened," Bryan said.

"Sorry, Bry. All I know is what you know," Tala said. "Holy shit!! Tell Kai and Rei I can't pick them up. I gotta call you back, some crazy guy's trying to run me over,"

"Wha-!?" Tala hung up before Bryan could finish his word. He made a sharp turn and cursed when he realized the guy was still hot on his trail.

"What the hell is this guy's deal?" Tala wondered. **_"/Wolburg/."_**

**_"/Yes, master/?"_**

**_"/Who are these guys/?"_** Tala asked. **_"/Do they have a bitbeast?/"_**

**_"/I think so/,"_** Wolburg said. **_"/Go into the harbor./"_**

**_"/What?! Are you crazy?!/"_**

**_"/They obviously want you dead so pretend you are./" _**

**_"/Alright. But if I die, I'm coming back and haunting you/,"_** Tala warned, making another sharp turn. He grimaced at the thought when he told his parents that he dunked their car into the harbor. If he survived that was. Something came to his mind.

'"I dare you to kiss Bryan on Monday,"' Johnny had said, smirking.

"Sorry Johnny-boy. I don't think I'm gonna get that chance," Tala sighed, grinning apologetically. He braced himself as the car dove into the water.

* * *

'Something's wrong...' Rei thought to himself. 'Tala should have been here by now.' "Hello?" 

"Rei? Tala said he couldn't pick you and Kai up. Is everything okay? He said he was getting chased by a crazy guy," Bryan said.

"No, everything is not okay!" Rei moaned. "Kai got hit by a tranquillizer dart and I didn't even see it coming! Some guy's trying to kill us and I'm practically dragging Kai across the grass cause he's to-"

"Rei, you need to calm down. Where are you?"

"Some old meadow," Rei said.

"The one he used to drag Tala to?" Bryan said. "I'll be there."

"Don't hurt yourself," Rei said.

"Al-"

"I'll take that, little Rei," Rei froze, feeling the gun pointed at his neck. "Hello? No, I'm their end. Sorry. Feel free to call the police if you'd like. It won't help." He dropped Kai's cell phone and smashed it with his foot.

"I was talking to him!" Rei hissed, turning his head but his head got pushed back.

"Be careful Raymond Kon. We wouldn't want Hiwatari to die to early in his life now would we?"

"Who are you?"

"You're not in a very good position to be asking questions. Now get up. Don't worry about Hiwatari for now. I've got him," Rei resisted the urge to hiss at the man but he rose an eyebrow at the man's change of voice. It sounded softer and more warm feeling. Rei noticed how gently Kai was picked up and how the gun wasn't as roughly pushed against his neck as before. "Get in the van and be quiet about it,"

* * *

When Bryan came to get Johnny, the boy had to raise an eyebrow. When he told him he knew nothing about the twins he began to lose a grip on his temper. When he told him what happened to Rei, Kai and Tala... well, his self control (the little of it) broke faster then a firework showing off. 

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN-" Johnny began to shout before a red glow emitted from his chest and a giant salamander appeared. Johnny plopped down on the couch, breathing heavily. "What did I tell you about coming out without warning...Salmulyon?" (A/N: Did I spell that right?)

"/You need to calm down,/" the salamander said. "/Getting angry will solve nothing and don't pout like that/"

"Shouldn't you have Johnny's personality?" Bryan asked.

"/I do/" Salmulyon said. "/But that's only in battle/"

"Right... onto the phoenix, the cat, and the wolf," Bryan said.

"/We'll call Tyson, since we need a high power that can do things _legally_/" stressing legally, so Johnny would get the hint. "/Call the Moriyama family, I have a feeling this has something to do with them/" Bryan and Johnny looked at each other before flipping out their individual cell phones and following the bitbeast's instructions.

* * *

With Rei and Kai... 

Rei sat in the van, clinging Kai to his chest. Their captor gave them a soft smile before it disapeared. His smiles and change of attitude left Rei confused and Kai being asleep made Rei nervous. He prayed that the people who captured them didn't know he was Yoru-Kage.

With Tala...

"He's got to be dead," one man said. "There is no way anyone could survive that,"

"Record him as dead and let's go," the other said. They drove off, failing to see the pale hand grabbing onto the ground and lifting himself up.

"Sorry guys..." Tala said. "But I think I got my own problems..." The freezing boy looked at his cell phone and chucked it once he realized that the water had killed it.

With Tyson, Bryan, Johnny, and Hiei over the phone...

"Thanks Tyson," Bryan said, hanging up.

"I don't think now's a good time to let them know, Johnny," Hiei said.

"Well you can't keep them in the dark!"

"They're terrified enough as it is. I'm sorry. I'll tell Kosuke and Haru to meet you but the twins need to remain in the dark,"

"Fine," Johnny grunted and hung up.

* * *

me: was it good? Did you like it? Sorry for not updating in so long... 

Tala: please review--


	8. Chapter 8

"blah blah blah"- human talking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

_**"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction**_

"/blah blah blah/"- bitbeast out of the beyblade and in the flesh

* * *

"How'd it go?" Bryan asked, seeing the frustrated look on Johnny's face.

"He agreed to tell Kosuke and Haru but for some stupid reason he's keeping the twins in the dark," Johnny snapped.

"Hiei never does things without a reason, you should know that," Bryan said. "Remember how he was trying to be polite to you even though Yuki wanted to kill you for dating Kiko? He knew it would work out." Johnny blushed slightly for his arrogance. He nodded slightly, but pouted.

"/Ignore him. You know how he hates to be wrong,/" Salamulyon said. "Maybe you ought to let Falburg out?" Bryan nodded and sat down. The giant falcon came out of his body, leaving Bryan breathless but not as exhausted as Johnny had been.

"/Thanks for letting me out/" the falcon said. "/You really need to let me out more often Bryan/"

"And leave me feeling like this? I don't think so, Falburg," Bryan said. "We should head out now. I don't feel like waiting around for Tyson."

"I don't either," Johnny admitted. "I'm going to give Robert a call…and Oliver to, I guess."

"Why don't you call Enrique as well?" Bryan asked.

"Because if Oliver knows then Enrique will too," Johnny said. "They practically live together if you hadn't noticed." Bryan raised his eyebrow and looked at Salamulyon.

"/He misses them/" the giant salamander said.

"I DO NOT! COME ON ALREADY!" the boy with the fiery temper shouted, stomping off. "SALA-oh… the door's that way…C'MON!"

"/He's very loud/" Falburg commented.

"Duh," Bryan said. "We should get going to. Want to see where Tala is? He was by the tunnel when I called."

"/How do you know he was by the tunnel?/" Falburg asked, following him.

"That's the only place going to the meadow where he hasn't got a ticket for talking on his cell phone. The cops have it in for him," Bryan said. The falcon shook his head and closed the door behind him with his wing.

* * *

"_**I have a headache, Wolburg,"**_ Tala whined_**. "I wanna sleep!"**_

"_**/Tala, that is not acceptable!/"**_ Wolburg snarled. _**"Stay awake or you'll die and you'll never complete Johnny's dare!"**_

"_**You suck, Wolburg," **_Tala sighed._** "Guess I have no choice then, huh?" **_Wolburg sighed apologetically. The boy was shivering and in Tala's current state there was no way he could come out. He'd probably kill the boy instead of helping him.

"_**/Master…you need to get to someone's house/,"**_ Wolburg said. _**"Who lives nearby/?" **_

"Oh, I dunno Wolburg, why, the muffin man, of course," Tala said sarcastically.

"_**/Tala Ivanov! This is your life on the line, not mine/!"**_ Wolburg shouted. Tala winced. He wasn't used to the wolf shouting at him, nor was he used to him using his full name.

"_**/Alright…Kai lives near by but since he and Rei aren't at him that's a no go/,"**_ Tala said. _**"/Miguel does…I guess…/"**_ he picked himself up and took the cell phone he had so carelessly thrown and stuffed it in his pocket. The last thing he needed was for the guys to back track and find his cell phone and put two and two together. He dragged himself, wincing as pain shot threw his arm. He looked at it.

"_**/That's an ugly cut,/" **_Wolburg commented.

"_**/No- yeah…I guess it is/"**_ Tala said, refraining from his sarcasm. He didn't want the giant wolf to yell at him again. _**"/Why didn't I notice it before?/"**_

"_**/Probably because you weren't moving it before,/" **_Wolburg said. _**"/Does it hurt?/"**_

"/I can walk/" Tala gasped, dragging his feet._** "/Barely…/"**_ The worst thoughts occurred in his head before he saw two figures in front of him.

"Tala-! Tala!" he heard before he passed out.

* * *

"Calm down kid, it'll be okay," the man told Rei, locking the cell door. "If he doesn't wake up within two hours, call one of the guards."

"Who are you?" Rei demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he told Rei. "Relax and be thankful we're putting you two together." Rei managed to nod before the man looked satisfied and left. He pulled Kai closer to his chest.

"_**/Drigger…Can you get in contact with someone/?" **_Rei asked shakily.

"_**/Not in your current condition. It's been nearly eight hours since you were kidnapped and you haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday./"**_ Drigger stated. _**"/What in your mind possessed you not to eat dinner, let alone breakfast/?"**_

"_**/I don't need my mom, Drigger. I need to get out of here/"**_ Rei said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible but the white tiger knew. Inside, the boy was a bundle of nerves and fears.

"_**/You're Yoru-Kage, Rei. You can get out of a dungeon./"**_ Drigger said, deciding he had to remind the thief that he was a thief.

"_**/With what, Drigger?/"**_ Rei asked moodily. _**"/With what?/"**_

* * *

"Tala, you're awake…"

"Wh-where am I?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"My house," Claude said, smiling.

"You mean my house, Claude," Miguel's voice came loud and clear from behind the kitchen counter.

"Is…he cooking?" Tala asked.

"Sh-shut up!" Miguel said.

"Yes. It's what he does when he's worried," Claude said.

"Oh…well is anything done?" Tala asked.

"Cookies and brownies," Miguel said his face flushing. Tala raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well that's good because I am famished!" Tala grinned, trying to get up. "On second thought, can you bring it too me?"

"No problem," Claude smiled.

"Thanks. Whose clothes am I wearing?" Tala asked.

"Mines," Claude said. "What were you doing falling asleep on the ground soaking wet? You were lucky Miguel and I was there."

"I was- I need to call Bryan!" Tala realized. "And Rei and Kai and Johnny too- can I use the phone?"

"First explain to us at least," Miguel said, laying a plate of cookies and brownies in front of Tala.

"Rei called me and told me Kai got knocked out with a tranquillizer dart-"

"Who's Rei?" Miguel interrupted.

"Kai's new boyfriend and a transfer student at our school. Then some guy tried to kill me so Wolburg told me to dunk the car into the harbor-"

"Someone tried to kill you?" Claude asked.

"Wolburg told you to dunk the car in the harbor?" Miguel asked.

"Yes and yes," Tala said, starting to get annoyed. "Then I passed out and you two found me now can I please call Bryan?"

"Phone's right there," Miguel said, pointing to it.

When Bryan's cell phone rang, he wasn't pissed. No, he was just annoyed. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't recognize the number. Who would be calling him? Normally, he wouldn't answer a number he didn't know but what if…what if it was Tala?

"Hello?"

"Took you long enough," Tala said. "Still have the habit of not answering numbers you don't know?"

"T-Tala? Where are you? Whose phone are you calling from?" Bryan asked.

"I'm at Miguel and Claude's house," Tala said. "Have you picked up Kai and Rei?"

"They got kidnapped," Bryan said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know," Bryan said. "Johnny's going to Oliver's and Enrique's to see if he can find anything with their help."

"Alright then…have you notified the authorities?"

"We called Tyson," Bryan responded. "Where are you, by the way? I'll come and pick you up."

"I'm at Miguel and Claude's place," Tala said.

"_And_ Claude?" Bryan asked. "They live together now?"

"I guess so. I mean I am borrowing Claude's clothes, after all," Tala smirked. "Oh, and can I crash at your place for about… the rest of my life?"

"Why?"

"Because I dunked my mom and dad's car in the river,"

"You what?!"

"Yeah. In my defense Wolburg told me to."

"Your parents don't even believe bitbeasts exist, Tala,"

"I know but you know they do," Tala said. "Anyways… I got the license plate number… can you track it?"

"I guess- wait. How did you get the license plate number?"

"The mirror," Tala said. "Nah, I'm kidding. Wolburg told me."

"When?" Bryan, Claude, and Miguel said at the same time.

"Wow, you all said it at the same time…" Tala said. "He told me when Johnny's dare came to mind..."

"What dare?"

"It's nothing," Tala sighed. "Look, here's the license number..."

* * *

"Nng...Rei?" Kai asked. "What happened.

"You're up! Thank god..." Rei hugged him. "You got hit with a tranquillizer dart then the guys took us here... where ever here is..."

"Can you get us out?"

"I don't know. I've never been locked up in an actual dungeon," Rei said. "It's really old... used in the renassaince times but...oh!"

"What?" Kai asked. "What is it?"

"Renassaince dundeons, they were the ones who had trap doors built on the inside!" Rei said. He began feeling around the floor and his hand stopped. He lifted up a loose piece of floor board.

"Now I know why we could never catch you," Kai sighed. "Let's go." They closed the floor behind them.

* * *

"So it was a fake..." Bryan said. "We're not dealing with amateurs here..." He paused and saw a familiar face. "Hiei!"

"Bryan? What're you doing out here?" Hiei asked. "This isn't exactly the best part of town to be hanging around."

"But it is the best place to get information,"

"Touche," Hiei smirked. "So... anything I can do to help?"

"Can you track a license number that's fake?"

"Sure,"

"Seriously?"

"I used to hunt with my dad in the jungle when he was hired. He taught me how to track," the boy responded stiffly. "Just show me the place where it was last seen and I'll do my best."

"I hope your best is enough..." Bryan said. "We gotta pick up Tala first,"

"Alright..." Hiei said.

"Is something the matter, Hiei?"

"What make you think that?"

"Your eyes tell a story."

"Well its a long story,"

"Well we have a long time, get in the car," Bryan said, slipping into the driver's seat.

"What we're about to do... if we find the guys who kidnapped Kai and the other boy... it will probably amount to something illegal..."

"Do you have a point?"

"It's gonna be hell in Korea," Hiei sighed. "Might as well make fun in Japan last while it does..." Bryan raised his eyebrow.

"Korea?"

"My dad wants me to move back to Seoul,"

"Ah, tell grandpa Bryan all about it,"

"You are NOT my grandfather!"

"Just tell me,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I'm older then you..."

"Doesn't matter, tell me."

"Fine..." Hiei sighed. He told him. He told him how his dad wanted him to move back, how the twins' father wanted them back after dumping them on his doorstep for how many years, he told him how Kosuke probably hated him now...he told him everything.

* * *

"Calm down, Kosuke. You're acting like a house wife!" Haru said, avoiding a pan.

"I'll be a house wife if I want to, Haru! Hiei hasn't come back in nearly three hours! He didn't even tell anyone he left! That is not like him!" Kosuke shouted.

"Well at least keep your anger in check until the twins calm down upstairs!" Haru shouted. That made Kosuke stop.

"How are they?"

"Kiko's calmed down to a degree and Yuki turned anti-social on us," Haru said.

"Alright... try giving Hiei a call from the house phone, he won't answer me," Kosuke said. "I'll deal with the twins." Haru nodded, glad that he had managed to calm Kosuke down. The brown haired boy trotted up the stairs. He opened the door to the Hiei's room, already knowing what to expect.

"Kosuke, where's Hiei?" Yukiko asked childishly.

"He's not here right now, Kiko," Kosuke sighed. Yuki curled up tighter in his mass of blankets. The twins always went into Hiei's room when something was wrong. "Yuki, don't look at me like that," the boy shifted his gaze apolegetically. His emotionless eyes became that full of a tired boy's.

"It'll be alright," Kosuke said. "It's gonna turn out alright in the end."

* * *

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked. "With Salamulyon, no less."

"Rei and Kai got kidnapped. I was wondering if you guys could help."

"Of course we can," Enrique said. "Kidnapped? By who?"

"If I knew I wouldn't need your help!"

"Guys, don't fight," Oliver said. "Johnny you tell us what happened but first, come inside. The last thing we need is for some poor soul to see a giant, over grown salamander at my doorstep," Johnny rolled his eyes and Salamulyon trudged inside. Being a giant salamander had its downside believe it or not...

* * *

Me: so Rei and Kai are safe...for now...sorry it took me so long to update this! Please review... and again my old penname was ruinsage-sorceress now it is kaitouahiru.

Tala: She hopes you enjoyed it and won't be too mad at her for not updating in a ridiculously long time.

Rei: Since there is two days left till Christmas...Merry Christmas, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade… 'cept for Blade Shadows… this disclaimer thing can really depress you…

me: wow...nine chapters...yay me!

"blah blah blah"- human talking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

_**"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction**_

"/blah blah blah/"- bitbeast out of the beyblade and in the flesh

* * *

"How you holding up?" Kai asked. 

"Been better," Rei said. "I didn't realize that these tunnels were so long."

"Why would they put us in a dungeon with an escape route? You'd think at least one of them would know. Don't they read books?" Kai asked.

"No one can see the exit from the inside unless you're looking for it. As for the book part..." Rei trailed off, not having an answer.

"Well, I can see light," Kai said. "We're probably getting closer to the end."

"Yeah..." Rei said. "This seems to good to be true..."

"Tell me about it," Kai said. "Let's not think it out to much. It might jinx us." Rei nodded, silently praying for forgiveness.

* * *

"It's so weird... You'd think Tyson would have called by now," Oliver frowned. 

"Yeah..." Enrique agreed.

"They probably think that their agency will do just fine without their protegee," Johnny sneered.

"Jonathon," Salamulyon warned.

"Don't 'Jonathon' me, Salamulyon!" Johnny whined.

"So how long have they been missing now?" Oliver asked.

"Around fifteen hours," Johnny said. "The police and all the other lazy people can't do anything unless its been twenty-four hours."

"Or...or..." Enrique grinnned.

"Or?" Oliver asked.

"A ransom call,"

"A what?!" Johnny yelled. "Just how the hell do you think we're gonna get them to-"

"No, no, I think I'm catching on," Oliver said, stopping Johnny's tirade. "Are you saying that we should make a fake ransom call and force as Johnny said and I quote 'the police and the lazy people' end quote to get involved."

"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said, Enrique," Johnny said in pretend awe.

"Thanks- hey!"

* * *

"You should apologize to Kosuke," Bryan said. "Who's going to take care of the twins?" 

"Their dad wants custody. If he fights for them, I'm not going to have a very good chance in court," Hiei said. "He knows that I have a relatonship with Kosuke and a college student having a gay relationship with a barely legal teen, his cousin, no less, is not going to appeal to the jury."

"I see your point," Bryan said. "Falburg, what do you think?"

"Couldn't you get your father involved?"

"My uncle has more power then my father in the family. He'd be a social outcast. I can't do that to my dad," Hiei grunted. "Then I have to find out how to continue seeing Kosuke... if he still wants me..."

"Well you gave him a hand job and you left him hanging," Bryan said. "What possessed you to do that by the way?" Hiei blushed and muttered something about it being none of Bryan's business. "Say what you will, Hiei. Say what you will."

* * *

"I'm going out, Kosuke," Yuki called. 

"Be careful!" Kosuke said. "Don't do anything rash!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, grabbing his jacket and heading out. Snow drifted down slowly. Yuki winced when it touched him. He zipped his jacket up and slung the scarf around his neck. He took off running in the direction of the Downtown Bridge. It was quiet and he could think. And hopefully, Hiei would be there as well.

He came to a stop in the middle of the bridge, panting. He walked over to the edge and stared at the water. It wouldn't be long before it was frozen. He sighed and leaned on the railing. The snow had stopped, to his relief. It either snowed forever or not at all, that was his motto.

"Not planning to jump, I hope,"

"Mmm?" Yuki said, glancing over his shoulder. "Oh, it's you...Brooklyn."

"So planning to jump?" Brooklyn asked, leaning next to him on the railing. "If you do, I'll have to stop you." Yuki rose his eyebrow and chuckled.

"No, I'm not. I'd always thought...if I ever commited suicide I'd want a quick death, therefore, I'd use poison," Yuki said, his eyes glazing over. "I could choose...quick and painless or quick and suffering, ya know?"

"You're mortalistic?"

"I guess so..." Yuki said. He smiled but it had no real feeling in it. "Never thought about it that way...Kiko and I just assumed it was a Moriyama trait because we both had it in commom."

"I honestly didn't take you for someone who thought about death," Brooklyn said, looking out into the river.

"It either snows forever or not at all," Yuki voiced.

"Beg your pardon?" Brooklyn frowned.

"It either snows forever or not at all," Yuki repeated. "If there is one thing I can't stand, it's temporary... I hate that blasted word and I hate the definition." Brooklyn looked at him with surprised eyes but then he found himself smiling.

"That's...a very brave thing to say," Brooklyn said, moving his face closer to Yuki's. Yuki's face turned red as he felt the nearness of Brooklyn and his breath ghosting against his skin...

* * *

Rei pressed up against Kai, and the surprised boy stumbled back. He took Rei into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He leaned against the wall and ran his hand through the parts of Rei's hair that wasn't wrapped in the white bind. 

"Kai..."

"Mmm?"

"If you keep doing that...I'm going to fall asleep..." Rei said. Kai stopped but kept his fingers tangled in Rei's hair anyways. Rei wanted to cry. He felt so bad.

**_"/You didn't expect to actually fall for him once you met him, did you, Rei/?"_** Drigger thought to him.

**_"/Don't rub it in, Drigger...it's bad enough I was attracted to him even when I was just being Yoru-Kage(1) to distract him from the kaitou shusai's (2,2 1/2, 3) actual plan.../"_** Rei thought back. **_"/Why did they have to assign me to him? Why couldn't they have assigned Hakanai(4) Kishi (5) Onii-chan (6)instead? He has a lover already.../"_**

**_"/Hakanai-Kishi has had no concact with the shusai for almost a year now. You know that/"_** Rei pouted, knowing the truth of his tiger's words. He remembered the feel of his onii-chan's strong hands and the joy that was held in his blue eyes...how soft his blonde hair was... if only he had found out his name before he had gone into hiding...

_**"/I know.../"**_ Rei thought miserably_**. "/I know.../"**_

"Rei?"

"Hm? Sorry, were you saying something?" Rei asked, offering a small grin.

"I was saying that we should probably be going now..." Kai said, unnerved by Rei's odd behavior. Wasn't the thief usually more attentative then this?

* * *

"How do we do this?" Johnny asked, staring hopelessly at the equiptment Oliver had assembled. 

"I have no idea..." Enrique said.

"I've never done it before..." Oliver said. The three boys turned to look at the giant salamander.

"/I know nothing of your strange human contraptions/" Salamulyon huffed.

"Should we call Robert and see if he knows anything?" Johnny said, turning the camcorder in his hand over.

"That's really all we can do...but do you think that he'll know how? I mean, he is a noble like us and all but he does mostly paper work..." Enrique said.

"Who else do we know that isn't a noble?" Oliver asked.

"The Moriyama family," Enrique said.

"They're having a crisis of their own," Johnny said. "Wanna try and get ahold of Spencer and Ian?"

"That's not a bad idea..." Oliver said. "Does anyone have their number?" No hands or voices were raised. They looked at the giant salamander.

"/Can I help you?/"

"You can get in touch with Ian or Spencer's bitbeast to get in contact with them, right?" Oliver asked.

"/Of course I can/," Salamulyon said. "/All bitbeasts can./"

"But you're already out and you kind of need to go back in because my dad will be home soon," Oliver said. "I'm already on bad enough terms with him because I'm dating a boy- Enrique, no less. If he comes home and see a giant salamander..."

"/Alright then,/" Salamulyon said. "/My apologies, Master Johnny/"

"I told you to drop the-!" Johnny was knocked out of breath as Salamulyon transformed into a ball of glowing red light and flew into Johnny's body. He collapsed onto the couch, gasping for air.

"What do we do now?" Oliver asked.

"Simple, we wait," Enrique said.

* * *

"Tala?" Bryan called, knocking on the door. The door opened and revealed not the red haired boy, but a silver haired one. 

"Bryan, Hiei...it's good to see you again," Claude smiled. "Come in, Tala's asleep for the moment." Bryan stepped inside first and Hiei closed the door behind himself. His blue eyes were downcast and his spikey black hair actually seemed to be deflating.

"Hey guys. You alright, Hiei?" Miguel asked.

"Hn,"

"He's having relationship problems," Bryan said. "Including family relationships."

"Oh?" Miguel said. Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell. We have plenty of time. I would also like to hear if you've heard anything about Kai and Rei?" Claude said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water please," Hiei muttered.

"Water for me too..." Bryan said.

"Help yourself to what we didn't eat," Miguel said, motioning to the plate of deserts on the table. Now it was Bryan and Hiei's turn to raise their eyebrows.

"Who...who cooked?" Hiei dared to ask.

"I did," Miguel said. Letting out a sigh of relief, Hiei took a cookie and bit into it, purposely taking a long time. He did not want to tell his story.

* * *

Brooklyn's lips descended upon Yuki's, the younger was taken by the surprising pleasure Brooklyn offered. He turned and slid his hand around the red head's neck. Slowly, he began to remember how to kiss again. His lips moved against Brooklyn's and when they parted for air, Brooklyn had something to say. 

"I don't understand you..."

"Beg your pardon?" Yuki said.

"Well...for all you know this could be temporary-"

"Fleeting. Fleeting is different from temporary," Yuki said, sitting on the railing. "Temporary is the snow leaving for three seasons only to come back again. Temporary is where you live until you move again..." His eyes were about to glaze over when Brooklyn pulled him into his arms.

"I don't want to make you a temporary fling, Yuki. I want to make this work. I want to see for myself just how you and your twin differ. I want to understand you and now what you put up as a mask when you're upset," Brooklyn said, caressing his cheek.

"Then you can start...by understanding my real name is Kier Wang. Moriyama is my mother's maiden name," Yuki said. "But for now...just call me Yuki."

"Kier...huh? That's nice. What's it mean? Is it Korean?" Brooklyn asked. "What's Yukiko's real name?

"That's for me to know and you to find out...and yes, it is Korean. Yukiko's name is Min," he smirked playfully. Brooklyn scowled but it disapeared when Yuki planted a kiss on his lips.

"Clever vixen..." Brooklyn said.

"I'm not a female fox,"

"Maybe not...but clever fox just doesn't sound as good," Brooklyn said. Yuki grunted and remembered something.

"I gotta get home," Yuki said.

"I can take you-" Brooklyn cut himself off when he saw Yuki's fear. He was staring at a man that looked almost nothing like him. Unfortunately, Brooklyn knew better. He had waited so long and often got lost in Yuki's turquoise eyes that he felt like he knew them inside and out. He recognized the man's eyes to be Yuki's own. They had similar facial features and slender necks but that was just about all they had in common.

"Good evening, my son,"

"Hello...father..."

* * *

"Something's wrong," Yukiko muttered to herself. "Haru...?" 

"Yeah, Kiko?" Haru asked, coming through the door. He sat on the edge of Hiei's bed and she scooted closer to him.

"Something's wrong," she said, "Yuki is upset..."

"Twin intuition again?" Haru asked. "Can you get into contact with him?"

"Link won't let me..." she said. Haru sighed and rubbed his left arm.

"You want me to get Kosuke? I can get you something that will help you fall asleep," Haru suggested. Yukiko shook her head.

"I'd prefer to be awake right now," she said. "Can I go out?" Haru hesitated. No doubt, she would try and look for her brother.

"Kiko, Haru, everything alright?" Kosuke asked, coming into his room.

"She wants to go out," Haru said.

"Hey, Kiko, I'd prefer it if you'd stay here," Kosuke said. "I'm still nervous about letting Yuki go out and Hiei hasn't answered any of my calls..." Haru suddenly felt a rush of pain and emotion coming from Kosuke. His cousin was worried sick, despite his seemingly cheeful mood. He wondered if Yukiko had already seen through the mask.

"Alright...but can I call someone? I'm pretty bored," Yukiko said.

"Okay, you can call someone," Kosuke smiled, handing her the cordless phone. He motioned for Haru to follow him out.

"You okay, man?" Haru asked.

"You mean other than my boyfriend not answering my calls, my cousins angsty, I can't find my cell phone, and I'm scared if I try and cook, I'll set off the fire alarm, everything is peachy," Kosuke said, "how can you handle all of this? It's tearing me up just to pretend that everything will be okay."

"I see where you're coming from but...there's nothing wrong with expressing your feelings openly once in awhile, Kosuke," Haru said.

"When did you get so deep?" Kosuke smiled bitterly. "You're growing up...and your shoulders...they've gotten broader."

"I thought the folklore was big hands, not shoulders," Haru said.

"It's just something I believe. The broader your shoulders are, the more burden you have to carry," Kosuke sighed. "I'm gonna steal a pillow and crash on the couch." Haru watched his cousin leave and come out with a pillow and then trudge down the stairs. He slid down the wall and comforted himself by listening to his younger cousin's voice. He couldn't hear her, but he could sure make out her voice.

* * *

Tala's eyes fluttered open and he heard a familiar voice. There was no way that he could mistake the talking deep voice. He closed his eyes again and listened to the story. 

"...Then the twins are probably confused as hell and Kosuke and Haru have probably filled up my inbox with text messages and calls..." Hiei said.

"Where is your cell phone?" Miguel asked.

"In my closet. Couldn't find the charger," Hiei said. "It's been like that for almost two weeks."

"You probably have Kosuke worried sick. Give them a call," Tala spoke up. "You know how he worries about you."

"You're awake," Bryan said with relief. "I was beginning to think we'd be here until tomorrow."

"Sorry about that," Tala said, stumbling over to where Bryan was sitting. Hiei sat off to the side when Tala came over. His eyes were showing obvious consideration to what the red head was saying. The other boys realized what Tala had just done. Logic had been produced. Now he just needed a little push.

"Hiei, there's a phone in the room on the left at the end of the hall," Claude said gently. Making up his mind, Hiei stood up and walked to where Claude had indicated.

"He didn't even bother to thankyou..." Miguel noted.

"He will. He's just that kind of person. You know, actions speak louder then words," Bryan said. Now I will prove that to be true for Hiei.

1) He almost got his way with Kosuke.

2) To show his frustration with his lover, he left him hanging.

3) He slammed the guy in his father's messenger's face.

4) What happened before I decided to explain...that's not a lot of reasons but oh well...

* * *

"Dude, it's that way!" Ian argued.

"Ian, it's that way," Spencer sighed.

"Why don't we just find Bryan and ask him!?"

"Because we have no idea where Bryan is and we don't have anything to contact him with,"

"Can't we just ask our bitbeasts?!"

"If you hadn't exhausted them from our conversation last night, we could."

"This is ridiculous!"

"You're calling this ridiculous and you're in a yellow t-shirt that has flowers on it in the middle of winter?"

"Shut up, Spencer!" Ian said, his cheeks staining red. "Kevin tricked me into it..."

"The things you do for that lover of yours..."

"You have no right to talk. You wore that purple scarf because Robert asked you to! Asked! Kevin had to beg me!"

"Point taken..."

* * *

1) Yoru-Kage: incase you people forget or have short term memory or didn't read the other stuff, Yoru-Kage means: Night Shadow.

2) Kaitou: Thief

2 1/2) Shusai: Organization

3) Kaitou Shusai: Thief organization

4) Hakanai: Fleeting

5) Kishi: Knight

6) Onii-chan: big brother

So how was it? I used a lot of Japanese words this time around, didn't I? If anything is unclear, feel free to ask me but I will not tell you about Rei's organization because that will be explained sooner or later...

Will someone tell me if the "I'm your father" thing (I didn't use that line but it's close enough) is from Star Wars or not? Please Review! It'd make me really, really (x's a lot of reallys) happy!


	10. Chapter 10

me: chapter 10...I'm proud of my self...

Tala: now that we're at chapter 10...where's this story going?

me: not a clue

everyone but me: WHAT!

me: really, I am one of those authors who rarely plans out the story line...Should I be telling the readers that?

Rei: you have gotta be kidding me...

me: nope- disclaimer, please

Oliver: sigh she does not own Beyblade nor does she know where the stories going...

me: special thanks to all those who reviewed!

"blah blah blah"- human talking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

_**"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction**_

"/blah blah blah/"- bitbeast out of the beyblade and in the flesh

"blah blah blah"- talking in Chinese

* * *

"Where are they?" Johnny asked, throughly annoyed.

"I hope they didn't get lost..." Oliver said.

"They'll be here," Enrique said just as the doorbell rang.

"Don't tell me you're turning into Yuki," Johnny said. Oliver sighed and went to answer the door. No point in waiting for the butler to come down from where ever he was.

* * *

Yuki sneezed and frowned. 'Somebody's talking about me...' he thought.

"Catching a cold, my boy?" his father asked.

"No," Yuki sneered. "What the hell do you want?" Brooklyn looked at his new found boyfriend, surprised. Even people who didn't know him that well knew that the boy wasn't easily riled. He was calmly (sometimes infuriatingly) lazy and usually didn't give a care about what others thought about him.

"Language, Kier," he said. "Is that any way to greet your father after so many years?"

"You're no father of mine," Yuki growled.

"If I am then who is, Kier?" he said calmly. "I see you have a friend. What's his name?"

"His name is none of your concern," Yuki snapped.

"Yuki..."Brookyln whispered.

"I know what I'm doing...I hope," he whispered back. Brooklyn bit his lip. Kier's father looked downright pissed. He just hoped that he didn't have an easy fire temper like Johnny's. Things would not be pretty if that happened. What Brooklyn didn't notice was that Kier's hand had slipped into his pocket.

* * *

"Rei, are you alright?" Kai asked. Rei avoided the crimson orbs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," Rei sighed. "Kai get down!" he tackled the older boy to the ground just as a bullet whizzed by. "They're getting desperate..."

"Hello, Yoru-Kage," Rei stiffened noticebly.

"Rei?" Kai whispered. "What'd he say?"

"H-hello Yoru-Chi,(1)" he said, his voice trembling.

"What is he saying?" Kai repeated, more urgently this time.

"Of course, I forgot. Mr. Hiwatari doesn't speak Chinese. How foolish of me," the man Rei adressed as "Yoru-Chi" said. "I am Yoru-Chi. I was Rei's mentor when he was merely training to be apart of the shusai," (A/N: Since I'm going to be using this a lot (probably) it means company or organization. I'm not positve cause I got it off a translater thingy on the internet)

"What shusai?" Kai asked.

"Yoru-chan, why didn't you tell him? You weren't planning to run off never to be seen or heard from again like Hakanai-Kishi(3), are you?" he sighed. "A name that befits him...Except for the last part, correct? He never did stay a knight, to you at least."

"Shut up..." Rei said through gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon? I can't here you, Yoru-chan,"

"I said shut up! Don't bring Hakanai onii-chan into this!" Rei shouted, getting to his feet.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the man's eyes gleamed through the mask he was wearing. "You could still take his spot- he was one of my greatest thieves, Rei. Don't tell me you're going to make the same mistake he did and leave for 'love'. I'll bet he broke up with him-"

"Shut up! I said shut up!" Rei said, his eyes narrowing into slits. Using speed Kai had never seen from him, he sped over to Yoru-Chi and aimed awell directed punch to his face. The man smirked and grabbed his hand just before it hit him.

* * *

The phone began to ring downstairs. Kosuke raced to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey...its me..."

"Hiei..." Kosuke slid to his knees, the phone in his hand still. "are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine...how are you...?"

"I was worried sick, you jerk!" Kosuke shouted. Hiei winced, holding the phone away from his ear slightly. He bit his lip to keep from retorting. He knew he deserved that.

"I'm sorry," Hiei said, barely anything more then a whisper. "I'm sorry..."

"Just come home, Hiei," Kosuke begged.

"I can't, not yet," Hiei said.

"And why not?"

"Because Kai and Rei got kidnapped," Hiei sighed. "And I need to help." There was silence on Kosuke's end of the line.

"Just don't get yourself killed..." he said quietly, hanging up the phone. Hiei stared at the phone and hung it up. He resisted the urge to punch the wall. Instead, he fell to his knees, letting his forehead hit the wall. He stared at the cream colored walls, wondering why the hell he had acted how he did.

* * *

"Rei!" Kai shouted. Yoru-Chi slashed Rei with a knife Kai didn't know he was holding. Blood seeped out of his stomach. Kai rushed forward to try and prevent anymore mishappenings towards Rei but Yoru-Chi merely tossed him away like he weighed nothing.

"You see how it feels, Yoru-chan? This is how I felt when the Hakanai-Kishi you still hold so dear to your heart betrayed me! Only it felt so much worse!" Rei tried to move away but Yoru-Chi dug the knife into Rei's flesh, making the teen cry out in pain.

* * *

"How do you think things are going?" Bryan asked absentmindelly.

"Probably not all that great," Miguel said. "Kosuke does know how to hold grudges despite that calm demeanor he's always putting on for show."

"That's just a show?" Claude asked.

"Yeah, well most of it at least. He does genuinely care but if he wants to hold a grudge, nothing's gonna stop him unless you do something to make him change his mine," Tala answered.

"So its almost like a split personality..." Claude said.

"For lack of better words, yes," Tala said.

* * *

"Spencer, Ian, hi," Oliver said.

"Good evening," Spencer said.

"S'up?" Ian said.

"Were you two lost?" Oliver asked, moving out of the doorway so they could enter.

"Yes," Spencer said. "Thanks to Ian."

"It was not my fault!"

"I told you it was left-"

"Can we just get this things started?" Johnny shouted from the couch. Spencer sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Rei!" Kai yelled out in concern as the man tossed his boyfriend like he was a rag doll. He rushed forward to catch him, the force of the impact sending them both to the ground.

"Worry not, Mr. Hiwatari. Yoru-Kage can handle much more then that," Yoru-Chi smiled wickedly. "But we both know you can do better then that. What's going on in that head of yours? Apology? Grovelling?"

"None of the above," Rei hissed.

"Rei, are you okay?" Kai asked, his voice full of concern, "What the hell is going on?"

"My word, you really didn't tell him," Yoru-Chi sighed. "Just like your onii-chan. I can't believe I had two traitors in the same decade. The shusai is a thief organization. Yoru-Kage was an lower agent distracting you from what our goals really were... but since you're supposedly 'together' now, it's just so hilarious that you didn't tell him! The exact opposite of Hakanai-Kishi!"

"Shut up!" Rei hissed.

"When were you planning to tell me about this, Rei?" Kai whispered. Rei bit his lip and looked at Kai. He saw the hurt of betrayal lingering in his eyes.

"I...I..." Rei tried but he couldn't find the words.

"You weren't, Yoru-chan," Yoru-Chi smiled sadistically. "You were hoping that this would never be revealed to him and that-"

* * *

Before that last section happened...

"So what happened to Kai's obsession with Yoru-Kage?" Miguel asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Hm? Oh, Rei is Yoru-Kage," Tala said. Miguel spit the mouthful of his drink out.

"What?" he coughed. Claude hit his back and bit his lip.

"Rei is Yoru-Kage," Tala repeated.

"And they're missing? Together?" Miguel demanded.

"Didn't I tell you that already?" Tala asked.

"Shit- I know where they are," Miguel said. "Tala, go to the hospital and get yourself checked up. Then leave a note for the receptionist that we're going to need an emergency doctor for three people."

"Three?" Claude asked. "Miguel-"

"It's not for me, Claude. It's for someone I should have done this to a very long time ago- and I should have taken my otouto(2) with me," Miguel said grimly. He rushed into his room and Claude followed him.

"Miguel, you promised that you wouldn't get involved with the shusai anymore!" Claude said.

"Claude, just this last time, I beg you!" Miguel said, grabbing Claude's shoulders. "I left Yoru-Kage there- I didn't think Yoru-Chi would do anything to him because he was already showing skill beyond my own! But I never imagined he would follow in my footsteps! Please Claude, I swear I will come back to you alive! Just let me set things right and let me save Kai and Yoru-Kage!"

Miguel held his breath as Claude bit his lip and avoided his eyes. Miguel had left the shusai for him and they had kept a low profile until now...

"Come back alive, Hakanai-Kishi," Claude whispered but Miguel could still hear him. "You'd better come back alive..."

"I will. Thankyou so much, Claude. I love you," Miguel said, kissing Claude's cheek.

"I love you too," Claude said, watching as Miguel rummaged around their room. He sighed and leaned against the wall, deciding to check on Hiei. "Hiei?" he asked softly, knocking on the door before going in.

"Hey..." Hiei said glumly.

"How'd it go?" Claude asked.

"He's pissed at me...I won't even be surprised if he decides he wants to break up with me," Hiei said, barely more then a whisper.

"Well, I'm letting Miguel run off to try and save Rei and Kai all on a whim," Claude said. "He just wants you to come home safely, Hiei. He doesn't know how else to express it because he's worried and angry with you but the anger is easier to let out..."

"It's also harder to listen to..." Hiei muttered.

"Hiei, go home. Tala and Bryan are going to the hospital. Go back into town with them..." Claude said. "Take care of your family and let Miguel take care of rescuing Rei and Kai."

"Why are you letting him go?" Hiei asked.

"Because he'd go even if I told him not to," Claude smiled softly. "I don't want him to worry about a fight that we'd be getting into if I didn't agree with him that he should go."

"You know Claude, you're really a kind person...maybe I can be like you when it comes to talking to Kosuke..." Hiei sighed.

"Maybe you can," Claude said. "But you'll know how to deal with him. So are you going to go?"

"Don't really have a choice," Hiei sighed. "Man, Korea's going to be so boring."

"'Korea'?" Claude repeated as Hiei exited to catch Bryan and Tala before they left.

* * *

"So we got the stupid thing sent like half an hour ago...Now what do we do?" Johnny asked.

"Still, we wait," Spencer sighed. "It's all we can do."

"Yeah well waiting sucks!" Johnny pouted.

"How about we deal with my dad right now?" Oliver gulped, hearing the door slam. Enrique sqeezed his shoulder reassuringly. His blue eyes were fiery with determination. There was no way he was going to let Oliver's father make Oliver more stressed out then he already was.

"Boy, what are you doing?" his father asked. "You should be practicing your studies."

"I'm already finished..." Oliver said.

"Well then, in that case... you should know that your friend's disapearrance is being investigated by the police," he said, going up the stairs. Oliver looked after his father's disapearing form, surprised.

"Well...that was unexpected," Enrique said.

* * *

"And you were hoping that I wouldn't show up, Yoru-Chi,"

"Y-you- why are you here?" Yoru-Chi demanded.

"Hakanai-onii-chan!" Rei whispered in awe.

"Miguel?" Kai whispered.

"You know him?" Rei asked.

"Yeah..." Kai said. "But how do you know him?"

"He used to be part of the shusai," Rei said. "He was my onii-chan."

"What's all this about 'onii-chans' and what's up with the nicknames?"

"Onii-chans are the ones who raise the younger members. The younger members are otoutos," Rei whispered.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Kai asked.

"I was...if we ever got out of this situation alive at the time," Rei answered. A small smile graced Kai's lips. He was happy that Rei had been planning to tell him.

"C'mon," Rei said, tugging on Kai's hand as he himself stood up. Kai stood up and they rushed to where Miguel was as Miguel distracted Yoru-Chi by talking. "Hakanai nii-chan could distract anyone just by talking. He tried to teach me but I just got tongue tied."

"Are you two alright?" Miguel asked. Rei ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Well I know you're alright. How about you Kai?"

"As well as can be expected after you find out that your boyfriend's part of some theif organization," Kai said.

"Talk to Claude about it. He went through the same thing you did,"

"Did he find out through some maniac?"

"No...I told him," Miguel said.

"Then I get the bigger shock meter or whatever its called."

"Hello? I'm stil here," Yoru-Chi reminded them.

"Yes, yes you are unfortunately," Miguel said. "And so are the police." He let go of the almost invisible string he had been holding and sweeped Kai into his arms. "You better be faster then I remember you being, Yoru-Kage,"

"Oh, I am,"

"Why am I the one being held?!"

"Because you're the one being held," Rei and Miguel responded. Kai sweatdropped.

"What exactly did that string do?" Rei asked.

"Oh...well its an alarm that calls all of the organization to where the string is being let go of," Miguel said. "Don't worry to much for now." Rei nodded and winced for two reasons. One was that he knew Miguel wasn't telling the whole truth about that string and the other was his leg was just about ready to give up on him. "Keep running, otouto. We're almost free- together, this time."

* * *

"That was wierd..." Tala said in the hospital room.

"Indeed it was," Hiei said. "Now since I'm done checking on you, I have a family to check on."

"Alright, see ya later, Hiei," Bryan said.

"Good luck," Tala said.

"Thanks," Hiei said. "See ya." He exited the room.

"Bryan, could you come here for a sec?" Tala asked.

"Sure, what's-" he was cut off as Tala pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. He grinned wolfishly as he pulled away from him. "You..." Bryan growled, pulling him closer. "Do you know how long ago you should have done that?"

"No, but why don't you show me?" Tala asked. Bryan obliged, pressing their lips together forcefully in a rough, lustful, and passionate kiss.

* * *

"Just get away from here!" Yuki shouted at his father. "I'm ashamed to call you-"

"Kier," Hiei said, making Yuki stop his shouting episode. "You're making a scene. Good evening, Brooklyn."

"Hiei," Yuki's father said.

"Uncle Dong-Young," Hiei said. "What are you here for?"

"I came to check up on my children. I have no...intentions as you all seem to think,"

"I find it very hard to not believe," Hiei said. "Every time you come here, you seem to cause so much chaos. Then there's my father wanting me to move back to Korea. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, now, would you?" His eyes were trained on his uncle.

"Of course not...your father just misses you," he said. "Kier, I just wanted to try and rekindle with you and Min again...I had no intentions-an I still don't- to take you away from Hiei if you didn't want to."

* * *

"What's up with you, Min?" Haru asked. Yukiko looked up at the use of her real name.

"Some thing good's happened," she said smiling. "Something really good, yeah..."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kosuke asked.

"Min's got a good feeling," Haru said. "I wonder how good things will turn out?"

"So do I, so do I,"

"Hey, we're home!" Yuki shouted.

"'We're'?" the three repeated at the same time. They scrambled to get up and ran to the front door.

* * *

"You're going to come home, Miguel," Claude smiled when he saw the roses that had been recently left on the window sill with a note attached.

I'm coming home and yes I'm fine. I gotta take care of some last minute details and then you can meet my little brother... I'm sorry I had to make you wait for me again... I love you. Love, Miguel

"Come home soon," Claude whispered. Looking out as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Me: Did you like this chapter? Sigh, the story's coming to an end... that's a good thing, right? Did anyone catch onto the Miguel -- Hakanai-Kishi part?

Kai: She asks that you review...

Rei: And so do I! Smiles like a cute kitten.

1) Yoru-Chi Night Blood

2) Otouto Little Brother


	11. Chapter 11

My thief chapter 11

The last chapter...

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade...wah...except for the Blade Shadows, I own nothing...

Kai: Give it a break

Rei: This is getting old...

Me: Fine...let's catch up with everyone, including Michael and Tyson- don't think I forgot about them (looking at anywhere but a person)

Kai: Actually, she did... she reread the first few chapters and remembered the vain blader...

Me: Don't get in a nutshell about it...

"blah blah blah"- human talking

'blah blah blah'- human thinking

_"blah blah blah"- bitbeast talking_

_'blah blah blah'- bitbeast thinking_

_**"/blah blah blah/"- human/bitbeast interaction**_

"/blah blah blah/"- bitbeast out of the beyblade and in the flesh

"blah blah blah"- talking in Chinese

Thankyou to everyone who stuck with this until the very end and reviewed and read or put this on their favorites or whatever! Thankyou!

* * *

"So Rei, who are you living with?" Miguel asked in front of an unfamiliar house to him but Kai and Rei knew it. (A/N: it was Rei's house)

"My parents," Rei answered before pausing. "So who is the person you left the organization for?"

"His name's Claude," Miguel smiled. "You'll meet him really soon- let's say tomorrow at twelve?"

"Tomorrow at twelve sounds good, onii-chan," Rei said.

"Hey, I can spend the night, right?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, sure," Rei said. "How are you getting home?"

"I may be an ex-theif Rei, but even Cladue couldn't keep me from running around," Miguel smirked. "Just like Kai won't be able to keep you grounded."

"I was going to try to?" Kai asked.

"Well, it was just for if you try to," Miguel grinned. "I got to get back to Claude, see ya." He took off after jumping on the roof.

"How can you jump that high?" Kai asked, shaking his head.

"We learned at a young age," Rei answered. "So what's Claude like? Hakanai nii-chan used to tell me stories but he never told me his name."

"Well he's..." Kai proceeded to tell Rei about Claude and Miguel and how he met them. Rei listened with interest as they walked into his room and fell asleep. Rei curled up into Kai's arms, purring softly. The moonlight basked them in her light.

* * *

"Hey Claude, wake up," Miguel whispered, shaking Claude gently.

"Mmm? Miguel?" he said sleepily. "Miguel!" he hugged Miguel tight. "So its over? Are they safe?"

"Everything's fine," Miguel smiled. "No more organization and no more Hakanai-"

"Don't Miguel," Claude said sternly. "I'm not asking you to seal Hakanai Kishi away completely. I'm just asking that you don't go as far as to steal things again. Go ahead and run around the country side or the city- just don't get caught, leave me a note or something if you're going out and...and stay true to me."

"Thankyou, Claude," Miguel smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He smiled and kissed Claude on the lips, showing him all the passion he held for the silver haired man he fell in love with. He wanted to show Claude how much he cared and Claude kissed back with just as much love and passion, wanting to express his own feelings for the handsome blonde.

* * *

"Kier!" Yukiko smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around her twin. "Brooklyn?"

"Hey, Yukiko," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kosuke asked, staring at Dong Young as he hesitated to come in. "Well don't just stand there like you're some kind of girl going into her boyfriend's place for the first time. Come in and say hello to everyone. And you, Hiei Jaganishi, you owe me one hellova explanation."

"Yeah..." Hiei muttered. "Haru, its fine. The twins are staying and Kosuke and I are going on a vacation in Korea for about a week."

"A vacation?" Kosuke said. "In Korea?"

"It turns out that my dad only wanted me to visit and not move there," Hiei said. "The messenger gave the message wrong. It turns out I was going to slam the door in his face because he was supposed to pour confetti all over me. They had to change messengers because the other one's wife and kid got into a car accident but they're doing fine now."

"So this whole thing was..." Kosuke said.

"One big mistake," Hiei nodded.

"Alright but that doesn't explain why he's here and Kier isn't trying to beat the hell outta him," Haru said, nodding at his uncle.

"It turns out he just wanted to 'rekindle' with us," Yuki said boredly.

"Oh, and Yuki what's in your pocket?" Hiei asked. (A/N: remember when Yuki's hand slipped into his pocket unbeknownst to Brooklyn?)

"Hm? This?" Yuki took out a party popper and faced Hiei. He pulled it and confetti landed on Hiei. "Happy birthday..." he then layed down and fell asleep.

"Well, at least he's goingto be sleeping at night now..." Hiei said. "Brooklyn, you wanna spend the night?"

"Sure, I'll take him to his room. Where is that?" Brooklyn asked.

"Upstairs and first door on the right," Kosuke said. Hiei lazily followed Kosuke up the stairs.

"So is it true?" Yukiko spoke up. "What Kier said? Is it true?"

"Yes, yes, it is," he said. "Min, I'm sor-"

"Its too late for apologies," she yawned. "Just forget about it. I'm not in the mood to deal with some sappy family apologies. Just start acting like a father would... the couch is open by the way." With that, she also trudged up the stairs. Haru chuckled and her father stared at her in disbelief.

"And here I always thought it was Kier with the back bone," Dong Young said.

"Well you thought wrong," Haru said. "Night," Dong Young didn't sleep, but instead looked at the pictures of his children and nephews pinned up on the wall and even some of their friends to accompany them.

"Max, tell them to call off the search for Kai Hiwatari," Tyson said. "He's already home."

"Okay," Max said.

"And dispose of that kidnapping tape," Tyson said. "There's no need for it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Alright then..." Max said. "Who's in the body bag?" He was looking hard at the stretcher with the body bag passing by on it.

"We're not sure but I think that his name's Kaitou Hinegetsu," Tyson said. "If I'm right, I knew him in elementary school and then some of middle school before he moved away."

"Hey, Chief! We found a letter we think was written by the victim!"

"Give it here!" Tyson commanded. He took the letter from the his force team member and dismissed him. He read and smiled.

"What's it say?" Max asked.

"'My dear children of the organization, I am sorry for what I have put you through. I thought that if I treated you with rough love that when you found the strength to leave the organization you would do just fine in the real world. But I never realized that by doing this that I was merely making it harder for everyone to leave. I understand what I did was wrong and I apologize. I hope that you will find it in yourselves to forgive me one day. Dear detective who is reading this, I ask that you broadcats this whole letter world wide on the television and in the newspapers so that all my children may get to read this. If I am dead, it is because of the self defense of the person who had the misfortune of getting to know me. Sincerely, Yoru Chi. P.S. In the name of Kaitou Hinagetsu, I herby disband the Kaitou Shusai," Tyson read.

"Wow..." Max said.

"He always was a compassionate person," Tyson smiled. "But he cared to much and that was the problem."

"Shall we go home now? Max smiled back. Tyson nodded and took his hand, leading him into the car so they could go home.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost him..." Michael said to himself in the park the day after all the craziness was over. "Am I just that undesiarable?" He grunted and hit the ground hard. A dark hand was held out to him.

"Watch it! Oh, sorry about that, that you were someone else. You okay?" the older teen grunted. Michael nodded dumbly and accepted the help up. He began to walk away. "Hey, hold up!"

"Yeah?" he asked, taking a good look at the teen. He was basically tall, dark and handsome. And that sums it up.

"Look, you're obviously not feeling so good... you wanna talk about it over ice cream or something?"

"Sure... I'm Michael," he said.

"Name's Rick," he smiled.

Meanwhile, in the same park, Mariah had somehow gotten together with a mystery person named Mystel (A/N: had no alternative person to use) and had gotten over Rei. And yes, he convinced her to stop wearing so much pink.

"Can someone get the door?" Enrique asked sleepily.

"Enrique, get the door," Johnny said just as sleepily. Enrique muttered someone thing incoherant and got up.

"Oh hey, detective Tyson," he said. "Can we help you?"

"Thanks for the tape," he winked. "We got to investigate an organization we've been trying to track for years. He's safe now- they both are." Enrique stared after Tyson as he got back into the car with Max and drove away.

"Who was it?" Oliver asked.

"Detective Tyson," Enrique said. "He said thanks to us, they got to investigate an organization they'd been trying to track for years. And that Kai and Rei are both at home safe and sound now."

"That's great," Johnny said.

"Relax Rei," Kai said, his eye twitching.

"But what if he doesn't like me?!" Rei panicked. "What if Hakanai-" Kai grabbed Rei's shoulders and kissed him, since it seemed to be the only way to get him to shut up.

"Calm down," Kai said. "Let's just go meet him." he dragged Rei to Miguel and Claude's house. "Hey, we're here!"

"Hey, Kai, Rei," Miguel grinned. "We're just watching the teli-"

"Miguel, come here! Quick!" Claude shouted. The three boys made their way to the room where Claude was. They read and heard the letter that Yoru-Chi had left the organization. Miguel sighed and sat next to Claude, putting an arm around his shoulder. Rei cuddled in next to Kai.

"So this is Rei?" Claude smiled. "Why do you look so nervous-" and with that Rei broke down and hugged Claude. Claude looked stunned, looking at Kai and Miguel for an explanation.

"He was really nervous about meeting you," Kai explained.

"Well, he has always wanted to meet you," Miguel said. "Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him all those stories..."

"What kind of stories?" Kai asked.

"From when Claude was in the army," Miguel said. Claude laughed and ran his fingers through the parts of Rei's hair that weren't braided.

"It's alright," Claude said. "Everything's fine now." Rei smiled and Kai moved to sit on the ground with Rei.

"Fairytales do have happy endings," Kai said and Rei nodded.

"Whatever happened to your grandfather? I haven't heard you talk about him for quite some time..." Miguel said.

"Oh...he's probably writhing in anger right now," Kai said sheepishly.

"Isn't it 'writhing in agony'?" Miguel asked.

"Not in this case..." Kai said, smirking.

* * *

Voltaire stared in horror at his company. There was...a giant KITTEN WEARING A SHERLOCK HOLMES HAT on his wall! And it was in bright, bright PINK AND YELLOW! there was also a P.S. DON'T MESS WITH KAI ANYMORE SINCERELY, - Tala and Bryan-

* * *

Me: This was the last chapter... I think I delayed it cause I didn't want it to end...Thanls to everyone who reviewed, read, story alerted, or whatever and stuck with it to the very end...! Thanks so much!

Kai: Finally over...please review and tell her what you think. She's sad the story's ended but also happy.

**Rei:... there will be a prequal about Claude's army life and him and Miguel getting together. It will be called he's MY soldier. Go figure. And yes, Kai and I will be in there too.**


End file.
